Gumball bully
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: (A parody of bully the ps2/xbox360/PC game) A bad flu bug goes around and gets nicole sick for a long time. Richard doesn't trust himself in watching the kids alone so he sends them to lionscade academy, gumball gets some help from jamie and becomes a bully of many at the academy. Will he get expelled? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 The flu

Chapter 1: The Flu

It was a normal day in Elmore City. Inside one school was a lot of whispers and quiet gossip going through the hall. Everyone was worried, but one cat had no idea was going on. He was Gumball Watterson, a thirteen year old blue cat, and he was wondering why everyone was acting presumably weird. That was until he saw someone approach him. It was a goldfish with legs and arms. "Hey, Gumball," he greeted him. He was his eleven year old brother. The two were known for causing trouble with their many antics usually involving their friends.

"Oh hey, Darwin. What's up with everybody?" Gumball asked still wondering about it. "Haven't you heard? Nearly a hundred students have gotten sick in two days. Something's going around and everyone's paranoid of each other," Darwin explained. There was a severe disease going around and making people sick. It was spreading through something fast, but it was no more threatening than a bad flu in terms of illness. It spread so far that even some of their teachers and substitute teachers were starting to get sick. "Jamie didn't even hit me earlier. She's alone now," Darwin added, referring to a bully that normally was in a group of bullies, but all of them were getting sick as well.

Gumball couldn't believe it. This was getting ridiculous at this point. Suddenly they heard a loud static noise over the speakers. "Attention, students. Attention. Due to a lot of teachers and substitute teachers falling sick along with most of the students, we are being shut down until the school is rid from this disease by a professional team of cleaners. Today, school ends early," they could hear the principal of the school announce to every student around here. This made some of the students cheer and leave, but a lot weren't too happy about it. Most of them at least had one friend who had fallen sick because of this illness.

Gumball followed Darwin out of the school. "Dude, I dunno about you, but this is getting ridiculous," Gumball said while they were entering the sunny streets of Elmore City. It was certainly an odd day for him. Darwin was worried about it too. Nothing was normal with nearly half of their friends off sick. They began making their way home. When they got there and headed inside, they noticed their dad missing from the living room. Normally he would laze about and watch television, but today, he wasn't home for a strange reason. They didn't put any thought into it as to why that happened.

They walked past their living room, an average living room which had a long couch and a coffee table in front of it, with the television not too far ahead of it. When they got to the kitchen they noticed a lack of greeting from their mother. She wasn't at home either. It was odd to them, but they knew that she could just be working overtime at her job at the Rainbow Factory.

Gumball and Darwin spent their moments of peace by sitting at the table in the kitchen and doing their homework. "Where is everybody anyway?" Darwin wondered aloud. Gumball shrugged not entirely sure himself before hearing the phone start ringing. "Probably at the store or something," Gumball responded before going to the phone and picking it up. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey, Gumball," a female voice rang out, and it sounded upset as well. This made Gumball worry as since he recognized the voice of the girl. "Oh hey, Penny. What's up?" Gumball reluctantly asked. He knew her as Penny Fitzgerald, a cheerleader at their school. He had a crush on her for a fairly long time, but he never really got around to telling her. Penny shared similar feelings for him as well, but he didn't know himself.

"My dad's making me go to another school until this horrible illness is gone," Penny explained. Gumball's eyes widened from hearing this, but he knew her father as well, not only because he greatly hated the poor kitten, but he was also overprotective to his daughter. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Penny," Gumball responded. She was probably upset at the thought of not seeing any of her friends, and he himself just suspected to be called as a friend to be let known of this sad news. "Everyone's going to new schools, so maybe I'll get lucky and see them again. I'll keep in touch. Bye," Penny claimed before hanging up.

Gumball put the phone back on the receiver and sighed. "Who was it?" Darwin asked curiously while putting their backpacks away. "It was Penny. She's winding up at another school," Gumball explained, but frankly he wasn't so saddened by it. He had her cellphone number and she had his too, so they could contact one another with ease. Furthermore it wasn't like she was moving permanently. Before anything else was said by the brothers, a young pink rabbit entered the house. She sported an orange dress and white shoes. At the age of five, Anais was the young sister of Gumball and Darwin, but she was known for being smarter than them as well. By the looks of her face, she wasn't very happy either. "Hey, Anais. Do you know where mom and dad are?" Gumball asked her.

"They're at the hospital. Mom got sick and dad took her there," Anais claimed, but in one blink of an eye, she noticed Gumball and Darwin gone in an instant. They were worried for their mother, and also worried about what could become of them, and what they would do, since after all they couldn't go to their school for an unverifiable long time.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Lionscade academy?

Chapter 2: Lionscade Academy?

Gumball and Darwin were arriving to the hospital. They were following their sister Anais through the white halls of the hospital, the floor clicking and clacking under their feet. The doctors and nurses were working on all of the people who had become sick because of the flu. The siblings arrived to Room 204. When they entered, they could see their mother, an older blue cat lying in bed and hooked up. She had an IV drip that was in her wrist, and she looked like the energy had been sucked out of her. Their father, a chubby pink rabbit, was sitting beside the hospital bed.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Gumball and Darwin asked in unison. Anais had the same reaction when she first found out too, but since then she had calmed down a lot. "Hey, kids. Yeah I'm fine. I just got sick from some co-workers…" Nicole, their darling mother, tried to reassure them while she lay in the bed. Normally she would ask how school was today, but she was shocked to be told about the school closing down for the major cleansing act. She saw her sons not very happy either with all that was going on lately.

"Listen, kids. Richard will be doing all my work while I'm sick, and while he's at it, he has to send you to another school," Nicole explained. She will be out of commission for a while, and Richard will have to pick up her work which he dreaded. Normally he never worked and all the responsibilities in the house were at the hands of Nicole, including her being the only one with a job. "How long are you going to be in here?" Gumball asked.

"Sorry honey, but I don't know. Just keep an eye on your father…" Nicole whispered. Gumball and Darwin understood and gave a nod. Richard thankfully didn't hear while Darwin had another thought. "What school are we gonna go to now?" he asked his father while standing nearby. "We'll figure that out when we get home. Come on, let's go, and let Nicole get some rest," Richard responded. Anais was worried about how this would turn out. Their father had good intentions at heart, but he always messed up whenever he tried.

While they were heading out to the parking lot, Gumball was getting depressed by how everything was going wrong. "Don't worry, kids. I already found you a good school… or at least that's what the pamphlet said," Richard claimed since he had been looking them up behind Nicole's back. "Really? What's it called?" Darwin asked in his usual cheerful tone. "It's called Lionscade Academy," he answered. This put a doubtful expression onto the face of Anais. She didn't like the sound of it, not even one bit. "An academy? Really?" Gumball wondered aloud. He didn't know how that sounded, but he knew that an academy may involve living away from home.

"Yes, really. It's in the next town. I'm dropping you off next morning. I can't watch you and work at the same time," Richard explained. The three siblings looked at each other, not sure how to feel about this, but they at least agreed with Richard. It was impossible for him to keep up with both tasks, so they just tried to be happy about it.

Once they were back at home, Gumball and Darwin were packing their bags, getting ready for the next day. "How long do you think we'll be stuck at this academy?" Darwin questioned. He too was doubtful about the whole thing. "I don't know, but don't worry. We might be able to come back once mom's better, and the school's cleaned up," Gumball reassured with a smile. He was going to miss his friends, yet he doubted they will be away for too long. His younger brother just tried to accept his older brother's words hoping everything will be fine. Though darwin had a worried thought cross his mind. "Penny will kill you for this," he claimed. Gumball's ears lower in realization, he was going to suddenly vanish without telling her. But he just shrugged it off. "Oh well. Not like we have a choice," he claimed as he just hoped that Penny will understand.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais spent most of the afternoon by packing their items for the trip to Lionscade Academy. They didn't know how long they were going to be there, and they doubted that any of their friends will be there, but for the most part, the three of them were excited. Gumball however wished that things could be different, but they didn't have a choice. As night came by and they all went to bed, they were trying to be hopeful for tomorrow.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to lionscade academy

Chapter 3: Welcome to Lionscade Academy

Early in the next morning, Gumball was awake and sitting in his room alone. Anais and Darwin were outside getting their bags loaded into the car with their dad's help. It was surprising that Richard had actually done this well alone. Normally he could not be trusted for half of the day with them alone without something bad happening. Gumball stared at the phone for a moment and took in a deep breath while beginning to dial a number and holding it up to his ear, listening to the faint ringing noise that drummed his ears, acting nervous all the way. "Hello…?" answered a very tired Penny, followed by a yawn. He had just waked her up with his call.

Gumball was biting his lip, afraid to tell the truth to Penny. "Uh, h-hey, Penny. Listen, I have some news… uh, m-me and my brother are going to another school too," Gumball started, but this made Penny confused over why he was calling her about it. "Oh, really…? Hey, who knows? Maybe we'll see each other at it," she responded as she thought he was telling her that they were going to go to the same school as her. Gumball gave a large gulp.

"I'm going to the school in Springburn. I-it's the next town over, so we won't see each other for a while…" he explained that he was going to another town. "What?!" Penny shouted. This swiped all the tiredness away from her in a heartbeat. "C-calm down, Penny, I'm sorry. If I had a choice I wouldn't go. I'll call you every day, okay?" Gumball tried to calm her down.

"…alright. We'll both be back at Elmore once things get back to normal, right?" Penny questioned. Gumball hoped that was the case, but they didn't know how long it was going to take to clean everything up. "Of course… bye, Penny. I love you," Gumball told her and hung up. It was way too depressing for him, and he was deeply saddened by everything so far. He hoped it may not affect their relationship. Just then he had another thought about making friends at this academy. He eventually had to go through a sad goodbye with them, but then he tried not to think about it. "Gumball, come on! We're ready to go!" he heard Richard's voice call to him. He stood up and made his way to the car, looking at his home longingly as they drove away. I will be a while before he saw their home again.

Throughout the car ride, Darwin was playing a video game on his handheld console while Anais was asleep from being woken up so early. Gumball was looking at the passing buildings as they entered the new town. Springburn was a pretty town with a medium size, and after a while they saw the huge academy ahead. When their dad stopped the car in front of the entrance, the gates were wide open. There was a brick wall around the school, having two dorms on the campus that stood apart. "Wow…" Anais gasped upon seeing the academy. Gumball hopped out with Darwin and all of them held their bags as well.

"Call and check in sometime. Bye, kids!" Richard said happily before driving away, his fragile mind thinking that his children will be safe and sound here.

The three siblings turned around to see a woman in a black dress, standing there with a pair of glasses and a clipboard in hand. "So, are you the new students?" the woman asked having waited for them that whole time. Gumball gave a nod. "Uh, yeah. I'm Gumball, that's Darwin and that's Anais," Gumball introduced them to the woman. She scribbled something down on the clipboard, presumably their names. "Right then… Darwin, why don't you go and get you and your brother's room ready in the boys' dorm. Anais, you go set up in the girls' dorm," she ordered. Darwin nodded, walking off to the green dorm to the left with his and Gumball's bags, Anais leaving to the dorm on the right.

"What about me?" Gumball asked her seeing her fix her glasses. "Right, I'm the assistant to the principal. He would like to speak to you privately. That can either be a great thing, or a horrible thing. Never in-between," she introduced herself and pointed to the school up ahead. Gumball saw the big building that had a clock tower being built on it at the moment that was just recently started. The brick layout of the walkways and floor seemed like an architect's dream. Gumball nodded nervously and headed off to the school. The main emblem of the school which Gumball saw was a blazing lion, so he had to keep that in mind.

While Gumball was entering the school, it felt like it was during class time. There were only a few students around. Some of them had white shirts on with the lion emblems on them. A few children were wearing an odd dress code. Gumball ignored it while continuing upstairs, seeing a huge trophy case full of multiple sports and awards lying in it.

Gumball went to the large office next to the trophy case and saw nobody around. He just continued into the door that read 'Principal's Office' on it. He entered to see a clean and tiny office with a big comfortable chair in front of the desk. The principal was working at his desk as Gumball went and took a seat in front of the desk, seeing the name on the desk. "Leo Smith…" the feline's mind silently spoke and let the two words dig inside of it. He looked up to see the principal for the whole school, a man in a brown suit with a folder neckerchief in it.

"Ah, are you the Watterson boy?" Principal Leo questioned. "Y-yes, sir. Gumball is my name," he introduced himself. The principal suddenly pulled out a folder. He was reading on his personal records. "Oh yes, the new mayhem masher... right boy, let me tell you this. Here at Lionscade Academy, we have a certain code we must keep with. There is a limit, and you will be expelled for it if you cause too much trouble. As long as you understand that, I welcome you to the academy," The principal explained everything. Gumball nodded understanding all of that.

Gumball stood up and was about to leave, but suddenly he heard a cough that caught his attention, turning his head back to the principal. "And boy, keep your nose clean. The curfew's also eight and a half in this town," the principal explained. There was a curfew in this town which simply annoyed the new feline student, but it didn't sound too bad. He just continued downstairs wanting to get back to Darwin and help him get settled in.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Jamie

Chapter 4: Jamie

After the strange conversation with the principal, Gumball was walking to the dorm to help Darwin. He was distracted by looking around the school, seeing the big fountain in the center of it and multiple other areas. Some students were hanging out once the classes had ended, but then he suddenly bumped into something and nearly fell, seeing a collection of books fall onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that… oh no…" Gumball's ears lowered and his voice vanished when he saw the familiar person. She was a girl with greenish white skin and bright orange hair that obscured her eyesight slightly, along with small curved horns poking out of the hair at both sides. Gumball noticed her wearing black pants and a red short sleeved shirt with the academy symbol attached to it as part of the dress code. Gumball knew her as Jamie, a bully he recognized who had caused some problems for him and Darwin times before.

"J-Jamie, I'm sorry!" Gumball flinched expecting her response to be a quick left hook to his nose, but when he opened his eyes, he saw her just picking the books up off the ground without a word, like she was depressed. Gumball was surprise, but he just crouched down and began helping her pick them up. "Uh hi," he awkwardly greeted her after the strange moment. "What are you doing here?" Jamie hissed. She was surprised to see him here, but for the most part she was aggravated. "My dad sent me and my siblings here. Probably the same reason you are?" Gumball answered, but he noticed something different about her. Jamie wasn't all too happy. She stood up and jerked the books from his grip.

"Is something wrong?" Gumball asked her finding it odd that he hadn't been hit by her yet. "This school is just annoying. This school is mostly bullies and I'm nothing to them. My reputation's gone and they're now labeling me with the nerds. My friends aren't even here either," Jamie reluctantly explained what was wrong. He was still surprised by the lack of punches but he thought it over for a second. He took the time to think, and soon he made a decision. If he tried to do something to cheer her up, it can save him and Darwin some beatings later. "You haven't lost your rep, Jamie. You're just as tough as before," Gumball spoke and suddenly an idea popped into his head, "You've just lost what was your edge!"

"Wanna repeat that?" Jamie asked while cracking her knuckles, threatening him in a harsh way. Gumball backed up a bit. "N-no, no, I mean that you were kinda… part of a group, you know? You just need someone to help you, and then your reputation as a bully will come back fast," Gumball explained. Jamie soon calmed down, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, but she knew what he meant. After all she was without Tina, so she was nowhere near as scary or threatening as she used to be. "What are you getting at?" she asked with a swiftly climbing eyebrow. "W-well… I don't want to be picked on. Maybe you could teach me how to be a bully?" he nervously suggested.

There was silence for a few seconds, but then Jamie burst out into laughter at the suggestion, something Gumball expected since he wasn't exactly the toughest guy around, but he had been into fights before and half the time he came out on top. "You don't have to. All I ask from you is a chance," Gumball said, seeing her stop laughing and rub the back of her head. "…I must have gone insane at some point, but fine. Go get your uniform and meet me at the football field. As annoying as it is there is a dress code," Jamie finally agreed to Gumball's offer. With that she left just to wait for him to catch up. Gumball just continued to the boys' dorm while looking at his own shirt. He had only gotten away with breaking the rule this far for being the new kid.

Gumball arrived into the boys' dorm where he saw the entrance. It had a water fountain nearby the entrance and he saw the Lionscade Academy emblem carved into the floor. He was walking further into it until he could see only three ways to go. Two hallways that were a short length as well as a main room straight ahead, with a small priceless television with a big sofa in front of it, but it also had a Foosball table and a dartboard. Some of the boys in white Lionscade logo shirts were in the room. Gumball was thinking that the dress code they wore didn't matter, as long as it had the academy emblem on it.

Gumball then wandered up and down the halls until he saw an open door to one room. Darwin was inside, putting away their items. The room had two beds and were a decent size for both of them. There was also a large dresser and wardrobe nearby. The room's walls were painted green and the floor was made out of wood, just like the floors in the halls.

"Hey, Darwin," Gumball greeted his little brother while digging through the wardrobe. "Oh hi, Gumball. What did the principal want?" Darwin asked while finishing unpacking. He revealed to be wearing red sneakers with the same academy emblem on them. "He just wanted to welcome me himself. Along the way, I ran into Jamie," he exclaimed while finding a red shirt with a diamond pattern on it, along with the Lionscade Academy emblem attached to it. He slipped it on, all the while disliking the whole red color into it, but he had to get used to it. "Oh really? You don't look beaten up," Darwin responded.

"Yeah, she's going to show me around the school. She's not the same, dude. Without Tina, it's like she isn't as scary as she used to be," Gumball exclaimed. He was excited to be taught how to be a bully, planning on only learning it so he could keep the real bullies away, since it sounded mandatory not to get beaten up. He just hoped Darwin will be okay at the same time. "I don't care, dude. I'm still afraid of her," he responded to Gumball before seeing him leave. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back later," he ran out the door happily, hoping to make friends with his old bully.

Gumball arrived to the front of the school where he saw Jamie waiting for him. When she saw him approaching she couldn't help but comment on his outfit. "Red sure makes you easy to spot," she claimed. Gumball gave a confused face, ignoring the comment and feeling unaware of what she meant. "So what do I need to know first to be a bully?" Gumball wondered, ready to learn what to do.

"Calm your head, I'll explain. Right, first of all, you need to learn the groups around here. Everyone in a white shirt is pretty much a bully. Most of the nerds wear the freshman red, just like us," Jamie started explaining the main groups around the academy. Gumball nodded, so far keeping up with what she was saying. "The people in blue are the preppies, though sadly most of them are inbred sports nuts who don't participate in nearly anything," Jamie said. Gumball so far didn't like the thought of the inbred preps at all.

"And then the last group is the Metalminded. They all wear leather jackets, and basically their group's leader carries a gun around the campus. I found out the hard way on the first day," she explained someone had pointed a gun at her with a sigh. It mainly made her realize that she couldn't bully without Tina anymore, aside from Gumball's past statement. "W-whoa, whoa, wait! There's a student walking around with a loaded weapon?" Gumball asked making sure he heard her right, "Why doesn't security do anything about it? They don't even notice that either?!"

"It's because the principal is in a debt to these Metalminded guys. They repair his car for free, and then he lets them do what they want, simple as that," Jamie answered. These Metalminded were basically mechanics. "Now let's go inside. I'll tell you more there," Jamie instructed. With that said by her, Gumball followed Jamie into the school happily, ready to learn the main parts of being a bully.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Becoming the bully

Chapter 5: Becoming the Bully

Gumball was in the middle of following Jamie into the school. He looked around, seeing the tons of students conversing and gossiping. "This place is easy to make a quick buck in. People will sometimes come up and ask for help. That's if there's something they can't do themselves," Jamie explained an easy way to get money if he needed it. Just then they saw a young girl come up to them holding a blank envelope. "Jamie, can you help me with something?" the girl asked. Jamie didn't have a big reputation as before, but she had at least a really small one. "Nah, let him handle it," she responded pointing a thumb at Gumball, seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, what is it?" Gumball asked taking the blank envelope that had a letter in it. "Nothing! ...c-can you just put that in Locker 102?" the young girl pleaded. Gumball nodded, guessing it was probably a love letter of an embarrassing kind. He saw her offer him three dollars for him. Gumball didn't feel completely right while taking the money and pocketing it before walking into the hall.

Gumball wandered the bright green lockers until he found Locker 102 like she had told him to. He slipped the letter into it without word or delay. "Hey, look at this new kid!" Gumball gulped, turning around seeing a slightly taller kid in a white shirt and black hair. He looked skinny too. "What are you doing at hanks locker?" the boy asked. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Hank?" he stuttered not knowing anyone named Hank, but he presumed it was another student in the school. "Yeah. If you were gonna try and steal anything, maybe I'll show you what happens to thieves like you," he said cracking his knuckles. Gumball had been thrown into a fight. The boy charged at him, punching him in the head making his furred opponent stumble for a bit. Gumball held his head in pain. He wasn't the best at fighting, but there was one thing he was used to, and that taking a lot of abuse. Gumball thought for a second and tried to think of all the places that hurt the most whenever he was beaten up.

The boy tried to punch Gumball once again, but in a split second, he ducked under it and threw a punch him in the stomach, making him hunch over in pain before Gumball threw another punch in the boy's jaw knocking him on his back. He lay on the floor groaning in pain. "Hey… I won… for once, I actually won!" Gumball cheered happily for himself, but then he saw a school security guard walk by. He ran away, recognizing the guards by their blue jackets and radios on their sides.

Gumball was panting when he got back to Jamie and the young girl. "Did you do it?" the girl asked. Gumball nodded while wiping sweat off his forehead. "Yeah… what was that letter about anyway?" Gumball couldn't help but question, seeing her look down nervously. "It's just a thank you letter to him for helping me," she reluctantly admitted before walking off happily. The kitten couldn't help but rub his head in pain from the punch he gained back there. Gumball turned to his new bully teacher Jamie.

"I got into a fight," Gumball said before taking the time to explain every detail about it. "Really? That's great! It saves me the trouble of teaching you. Just remember; eyes, jaw, nose and stomach. Those places really hurt," Jamie explained the places he should mainly aim for in a fight, simply the face and the gut. "Do you know who Hank is? That's what the guy tried to attack me for," Gumball couldn't help but question who this mysterious Hank was. Jamie was having a weird feeling. It was fun to her to be training her pupil in how to be a bully, but she couldn't put her finger on the emotion she was having. "Hank the Tank is the only Hank in this school. He's basically the leader of the bullies. Not too smart, but not that bad either," Jamie explained who this guy was.

Gumball nodded understanding. If he ran into Hank the Tank, he must not mess with him. "Well, that's the basics of bullying. Call me if you need me, and do me a favor. Don't need me for pointless junk," Jamie told him before giving him her cellphone number, something Gumball never expected to receive at all, let alone her teaching him anything. Gumball nodded, bidding a small goodbye to her, but she punched him in the side before she left to get back to the dorm. He knew only to bother her when it was something important and wondered what she just hit him for. He brushed it off but he noticed the sweet moment of sunset. Gumball stretched while beginning to leave school and head back to his dorm since he still remembered the curfew. Just wondering why she hit him in the side for, presuming it was just how she showed her feelings.

Gumball was making his way back to the dorm, that was until he was greeted by two people in white shirts, one being the same kid he had beaten up earlier that now had a bruise mark on his chin. "What's the matter? You needed someone else's help to deal with me?" Gumball taunted him. The other boy was a taller person with blonde spiky hair. "Shut up, brat! And we have names you know. I'm Zack, and he's Joey" Zack introduced them, but just then Joey charged at Gumball and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down and starting to throw a flurry of punches in the face. "Revenge is sweet, ain't it?" Joey laughed enjoying beating the young feline into a pulp.

Gumball however kicked Joey in the stomach, knocking him off of him. He got up, grabbing Joey by his shirt collar and punching him a few times in the nose before throwing him against the wall and kneeing him in the gut. Joey slid down to the ground. He was in too much pain to continue fighting, his nose clearly bloody, and he was holding his stomach from taking to many hits on it. "Yes… yes it is," Gumball grinned before getting a blow to the back of his head by Zack. Gumball stumbled a bit before getting up, turning around and punching him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. Gumball decided to pull off the same cheap trick they did, charging at Zack and tackling him to the ground. Gumball grinned while pinning Zack down beginning to punch him in the face. Zack was trying to fight back but then fell unconscious from the heavy bunch of blows to the skull. Gumball stood up rubbing his back in pain from the heavy tackle he received.

"No wonder Jamie and Tina like this so much," Gumball said with a laugh enjoying this so far before hearing the loud creak of the dorm entrance door, he gulped turning around and seeing a huge muscular boy in a white shirt, but unlike most of the people, his shirt wasn't tucked into his pants and he had red hair. He had been watching the fight without Gumball knowing. "No one hurts Hank's friends!" it was Hank the Tank alright. Gumball feared this, but wondered why he talked in a third person perspective. Hank charged at him and threw an uppercut on his jaw, knocking him flat on his back. He swore he could feel his teeth rattle from the punch.

"Hey! Stop it!" they heard and saw one of the campus security officers that wandered the school day and night, zipping into the scene and separating the two before the fight could escalate further. "Hank! We've been over this before! You can't just go beating up groups of people! Now come on, it's past curfew," the guard said, scolding and blaming Hank for Zack Gumball and Joey's injuries when really Gumball had done that intentionally. They just continued to the dorm, both of them staying silent throughout the walk.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Amy

Chapter 6: Amy

Gumball was arriving back to his and Darwin's dorm room. He was rubbing his chin in pain from the heavy hit he took from Hank. "Whoa! Dude, what happened to you? Did Jamie beat ya up?" Darwin questioned seeing his slightly injured brother. "Nah, I got into some fights. Jamie was actually real fun," Gumball exclaimed while climbing into his bed tiredly. "Really…? Well, be careful, dude. I don't want you to wind up in the hospital like mom," Darwin warned him while climbing into his bed. He wasn't used to sleeping outside of his fishbowl so it was weird, but Gumball was already slumbering, tired from all the fights he ran into.

Next morning, Gumball was awake and just lazing around the academy. It was the weekend so there was no school. It felt odd but he didn't complain so far. He and his younger siblings liked the academy so far, but Gumball was seeing the more mean side of it. During the morning, he was talking with some of the nerds about hank. "Hey, are you the Watterson boy?" a light airy voice asked. He turned around to see a pink cat standing in front of him wearing a red skirt and a fancy red shirt with an over the shoulder stripe pattern. "Uh, yeah, I'm one of the Wattersons," he admitted confusedly wondering what she wanted.

"There have been rumors about you going around the campus," the feminine feline said, making Gumball raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What are they saying?" Gumball asked as the pink cat strangely ran her paw across his chest.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you managed to take one of Hank the Tank's punches and didn't need a trip to the dentist. Listen, my name's Amy and I wanted to ask you for a hand with somethings," Amy introduced herself. Gumball still had his eyebrow raised. "Sure, I'll help you out. What's wrong?" he agreed. After all he needed to make more friends at the academy. "Some mean kid stole my hat. I wanted you to get it back. It should be in his Locker. It's 148," she explained her problem. Gumball nodded accepting to do this for her. He figured this task will be easy since he knew how to open lockers easily, ever since he had a few bad experiences from being locked in them at Elmore Junior High. Gumball made his way into the school to get her hat back for her.

Gumball entered, seeing the security become more amped up inside. There were a lot more than Gumball expected since students weren't supposed to be inside on weekends for cleaning and maintenance. Gumball snuck around them and began to make his way through the halls of lockers, trying to avoid the security at all costs until he arrived to Locker 148. Gumball turned the dial until he heard a click noise. He kept repeating this method until he was able to open it. Gumball looked inside to see a small wad of twenty dollars. "Well, I guess this belongs to me now," he joked, taking it and pocketing it. He kept digging around the locker until he pulled out a fedora with a black and white checker pattern. Gumball grinned and closed the locker with the fedora in hand.

"Hey, you! Students aren't supposed to be in on weekends!" a security officer shouted. Gumball just gulped, putting the hat on and taking off like a roadrunner. Gumball was running through the halls with two security officers chasing him from behind. He wondered what to do in these situations, though he knew there was a bad problem with the security. They tend not to care about the student they were after once they lose track of them. Gumball zipped around a corner and saw a trash can, jumping into it and hiding underneath the pile of trash. He heard the security officers run by, presuming that he had continued running forward. Very soon, the coast was now clear, and Gumball popped out of his hiding place and made for the exit.

Gumball was panting once he got back to Amy, showing her the fedora in front of her. "Here's… your hat," he said between pants. Amy grabbed it and put it on. "Thanks a lot. You seem pretty tough… and brave. This might sound insane, but maybe you could help me take over this school, you're strength, my brain." Amy started. "…take it over…?" Gumball muttered. He was confused while he regained his breath. He wondered what she meant, but taking over the school didn't sound so simple or sane. "Sorry, but… I don't think I'm able to help out with that. Come find me if you need anything," he told Amy. He wanted to get away immediately, all the while wondering what exactly she meant by taking over the school, but he figured it would have been a failed nerd plan.

In the meantime, Gumball was walking to a small office building that was just outside the academy until he approached the worker behind the counter. "Hey, excuse me, do you have anything for Wattersons?" he asked. This was the office to retrieve packages and letters, more simply a post office area.

The worker dug around the letters for a while and nodded, pulling out a letter for Gumball and handing it to him. The letter was from their mother which was both disappointing and something he liked to receive, since it meant his mother might be fine, but at the same time he was hoping for a letter from Penny. He had been unable to get a hold of her and heard nothing from her.

Gumball made one of his claws pop out from his paw and used it to cut open the envelope. He pulled out a small letter and he began reading over it. "Hi, honey. I just thought I'd ask how you were. They're going to let me out of the hospital in two days, and I'm feeling at least a little better. Elmore School isn't back up and running yet. I hope you're having fun at the academy. I nearly wanted to rip Richard's ears off when I first heard the news, but to be honest. Going to an academy is probably safer than being with him alone. I hope you're having fun. I miss you all. Nicole," Gumball put it away, glad to hear his mother at least was alright and fairly healthy.

After that, Gumball walked away to continue his current life, stuck at the academy with Darwin and Anais. At least he thought he had some friends with him. That is if he counted the creepy Amy and his bully teacher Jamie. He was having odd feelings, thinking about the fun he had with Jamie, but he just tried to ignore it while continuing back to the dorm.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 Biff

Chapter 7: Biff

A week had passed since Gumball, Darwin and Anais had arrived to the academy. It was having good sides and bad sides, majorly for Gumball, but he was glad that his siblings so far seemed fine. Gumball was sitting under one of the shady trees with Jamie working on some assignment papers. "So how do you like being a bully now?" she asked bored. Gumball had his ears perked and a big smile to go with it. "I love it. It's like a rush in my veins and I actually feel respected. It's like I'm an all new person," Gumball answered. He was enjoying being labeled a bully, at least anyway, but he was still seen as helpful to a degree since people were often asking him for help, including the strange Amy who had needed his help with multiple situations over the week, each task being weirder then the next.

"So far I'm starting to like the new you too," Jamie said while leaning at Gumball. He got a light blush on the cheek right after. He was just trying to enjoy the peace while he had it, but he was expecting to get bothered by people who wanted to challenge him in hopes of being tougher than him. Still, he could win each fight he got into. While they rested, they saw Anais coming over in a red dress that had the Lionscade Academy emblem right below her shoulder. She looked upset. "Anais, is something wrong?" Gumball asked while getting up. "That Biff kid shot me in the head with a bunch of rocks," Anais explained while holding her head in pain. Gumball immediately hopped up.

"Biff did what?!" he shouted. He knew who Biff was from hearing about him through gossip and rumors, some about him being part of the Metalminded clique for being an insane marksman with his super slingshot. Gumball was not happy about it, to the point where one could see his blue fur become tainted red out of rage. "Jamie, can you take Anais to the nurse?" he asked. Jamie nodded and escorted Anais there while Gumball began making his way for the other side of school.

Gumball arrived to the shop class. This was where the younger students were taught how to repair bikes, while the older students got to learn how to work on motors and other car parts. In other words, it educated how to repair vehicles, but whenever it was empty, some of the Metalminded hung around there. Gumball entered around the side of the main shop building and saw an open fence with broken parts being scattered around everywhere, the kind of parts that clearly showed that someone messed it up on a grand scale. Therefore the parts were unable to be repaired.

Gumball saw a person in a black jacket sitting around tiredly. His hair looked like it had enough grease in it to cause a grease fire just by striking a match on it. It was an average look for the Metalminded clique. "Hey, buddy. Is Biff here?" Gumball asked. He saw the guy stand up and reach down, grabbing a baseball bat off the ground. "Yeah he is, but I don't think he wants to talk to a pathetic little kitty," he answered before swinging the bat, smashing Gumball in the side and knocking him down to the ground. He groaned in pain but he saw a lead pipe lying in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and whacked the left ankle of his attacker.

The anonymous individual dropped his baseball bat and grabbed his foot in pain. Gumball stood up and punched him clean in the face, knocking him into the ground. Gumball grabbed the baseball bat, and continued onto another section of the area. It was considered the Broken Part Alley. He came across a metal door that was used for garages. He put the bat down and crouched down, grabbing the handle and forcing it up in an attempt to try and open it. He grunted loudly while applying all of his strength into it until he heard a loud noise. The door opened up, and Gumball continued to the next area through it carrying the bat.

Gumball confronted Biff, a blonde hair boy roughly the same age as him. He had a mullet and wore a blue leather jacket. Gumball didn't care and just wanted to put the bully in his place. That was, beating him down to the ground. "Hey! Where do you get off on shooting my sister like that?!" he shouted in demand. Biff just looked at him with a chuckle. "Oh look who it is, the water boy. What about it? I needed someone to test out my new tool now that I'm Alex's left hand man," Biff responded, having used Anais as a practice dummy for his new weapon. He pulled out a slingshot made from metal with four rubber bands on it. That weapon was strong enough to launch a full brick.

"I call it, the Super-Zlinger" Biff said with a laugh. He grabbed a handful of rocks off the ground and shot them at Gumball by pulling the quad of rubber bands. They all hit him, and it felt like he was struck by a landslide of sand and rocks. He dropped the baseball bat while trying to recover.

"I don't care if you were Alex's left foot. I'm going to tear your eyes out of your sockets!" Gumball shouted, charging at him and tackling him by the waist. He knocked him to the ground and started attacking Biff like a wild lion. However, Biff retorted and grabbed some dirt off the ground, throwing it at Gumball's face and blinding him. Biff tried to run away, but his jacket accidentally got caught on a tree branch that was a low level on the ground by the entrance. Biff had to leave it behind, or he could risk being stuck there and getting more bruises.

By the time Gumball got his vision back, Biff was long gone. He couldn't help but let out a frustrated roar. He just looked down feeling depressed, but then he saw Biff's his Super-Zlinger and jacket left behind. Gumball went over and took the jacket and slingshot. "Guess it's mine now," he said with a grin. Just then, he started to hear his cellphone ringing. Gumball slipped the blue leather jacket on him before pulling out his cellphone. "Hello?" "Hey, Gumball," it was Jamie and she sounded very confused. "Hey, Jamie. Is something wrong?" Gumball asked while exiting from the back of the shops.

"No, but that Amy girl is looking for you. Just thought I'd call and let you know. Anais is fine too," Jamie explained. Gumball wondered what the feminine feline Amy wanted with him this time, but he figured it could be nothing bad. "Alright, thanks again. I'll see you later," he hung up before going off to try and find Amy. He had a bad feeling that Biff was going to go crying to Alex. Now all Gumball knew was that it was not a good thing at all. Alex was the leader of the Metalminded cult, and he had a real handgun. Gumball had never seen it before, but it was something to be feared, for if Gumball did see that handgun, he believed that it will the only time he could see it alive. He tried to forget about it and started searching for Amy.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Gumball vs Hank

Chapter 8: Gumball vs. Hank

For the past hour, Gumball had been searching for Amy, wondering where she was but more importantly wondered what she wanted with him. He was searching for her until he arrived to the entrance of the academy where he finally found her. "Good, I finally found you," Amy's voice chimed happily while they approached each other. "I was trying to find you. What is it you wanted?" Gumball questioned her, annoyed that he spent a long time searching for her, but he had the Super-Zlinger in the side pocket of his blue leather jacket, both of which he stole from Biff.

"I wanted to ask you of a big favour. You remember that offer I made?" Amy asked while walking around, Gumball twiddling her tail between her hands. She was referring to the offer about taking over the school together. "Yeah, kinda. What about it?" Gumball answered while keeping an eye on her. "Can you maybe help me with something? You see, that mean bully that took my hat, took the watch my mom gave me, and ran to the underground area of the academy," she explained what was wrong. Gumball was questioning that at first, but he thought of her as a friend and nodded agreeing to help her. He began to follow his friend to the south part of the academy.

Gumball and Amy arrived to the back part at the south of the academy, seeing a large parking lot that was empty. It was mainly used for fire trucks or emergency entrances. They saw a trail of steps at the back of the school that led downwards into a door. Gumball stood in front of the door and looked upwards behind him, seeing Amy's creepy smile like nothing could make her sad. It gave Gumball the creeps, but he knew there were a lot of weird matters at this school and out of everything that was the most normal. Gumball opened the door and they both entered, seeing a light dangling from the ceiling in a room, along with a generator and a large lever switch. "Pull that to get to the next room," Amy informed him. Gumball nodded, gripping the lever and flipping it downwards. He saw a pair of double metal doors open wide, revealing a dark hallway at the other side.

"Why is it so dark?" Gumball asked while their footsteps echoed through the endless hallway. "I dunno. The only person who ever goes down here now is Greg, and I'm pretty sure he's either dead or living on the broke down bus," Amy answered. The hallway was getting darker and darker as they were getting deeper. Suddenly, Gumball felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. He had just received a text message from Jamie. "There's going to be some big fight. Some poor kids are going to go one-on-one with Hank. He's really furious today." Gumball smirked wishing he could see this for himself. He continued straight forward in the dark, only to notice that Amy was gone, having vanished into the dark on her own. Gumball heard a loud slam, seeing a vague image of a metal door behind him, and then finding lights flicking on. He was in a round arena with a fence around it.

Gumball gulped. He was wondering what was going on. He could see Jamie, Darwin and Anais standing around the huge group of students. All three of them were shocked to see him in the middle of the ring. He then saw then enraged Hank standing in the center of it the battlefield. Gumball found Amy, who walked through the crowd. Gumball was confused, yet shocked. "What is this, Amy?!" he asked in a distraught tone. "Oh, nothing. I just told Hank you called his family a bunch of barnyard animals, and that his brain is as small as a shriveled plant, and a couple other insults," she explained. Just then, Gumball knew it. He was not going to get out of this one.

"Payback time…" Hank said and cracked his knuckles. Gumball just gulped, but then he noticed a pile of bricks lying around on the floor. These bricks have been gathering over the years. Gumball got out the Super-Zlinger, having an idea in his mind. Hank charged at him, his fists swinging straight for his furry foe. Gumball ducked under his first swing and kneed Hank in the stomach, slowing him down. Gumball grabbed a brick off the ground and fired it with the Super-Zlinger, hitting Hank in the head and watching his neck jerk back in response to the sound of a brick hitting another brick.

Before Gumball could shoot anymore, he suddenly got tackled by Hank and slammed against the wall, getting punched in the head chest and stomach by Hank's tank punches that ravaged and rattled Gumball's body with every merciless blow.

Jamie couldn't watch anymore of this, not without feeling somewhat guilty for her practical student. Some way, somehow, she had to help him. "Gumball! You have claws! He doesn't! So use them!" Jamie called to him. Gumball could barely hear her over the sound of the cheering group of kids, but after processing what she just said, Gumball made his claws appear from his hand. With one stab, his claws went right into Hank's shoulder, making him scream in pain before Gumball dug his claws deeper and punched Hank in the nose. Gumball took the moment to retaliate and throw severe punches at his opponent. After he had beaten the enraged bully to the point of him losing consciousness, Gumball ripped his claws out of him and watched Hank lie there with his forehead bleeding.

Gumball was panting while standing up tiredly. Suddenly he had a reminder of who tricked him into here in the first place. "Amy… what were you thinking?! I thought we were friends!" Gumball yelled at her. He didn't like her trap for one bit. "I'm sorry. Did I make the little kitty mad? I did tell you I planned on taking over this school, and you wouldn't help me with it, so I was going to have hank deal with you," Amy said before vanishing into the crowd of awe looks that were created when they saw Hank the Tank get beaten down by Gumball himself. It was so hard for anyone to believe.

"Ugh… head hurt…" Hank mumbled while sitting up, holding his bloody head while in pain. Gumball came over and grabbed his muscular arm to help him up. "Hank, I'm sorry about that. I didn't say anything about your family being barnyard animals, or anything about your brain. That was all Amy's lies," Gumball explained as he saw the overgrown muscular bully rubbing his head. "Oh… Hank sorry. Bad Hank, bad Hank," Hank said while hitting himself in the head, but Gumball stopped him just to prevent any further head damage. Gumball did know that Amy wasn't completely wrong with the brain comment.

"No, no, listen. You're not bad. You've just been wasting your strength. There are a lot of people in this school that need a beating, and you and your groups are picking on the few who don't, so I want you to leave them alone," Gumball said while pointing to Anais and Darwin who were giving nervous waves. "Because now, you take orders from me, and her," he added pointing his finger to Jamie. Hank looked at the two for a moment and nodded slowly. "Yes sir…" he mumbled in response, but he was now starting to see Gumball as a friend. And a good one too.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 Plights of help

Chapter 9: Plights for Help

With Hank the Tank under control, and some of the other students now safer as a result of the bullies' group being calmed down, everything was starting to calm down. Gumball was walking through the girls' dorm, seeing the white colored walls surrounding him. He just kept walking along and looking at the door numbers. He was holding something behind his back along the way. Soon, he arrived to the Room 102. He gave them door a good knock. "Come in!" Gumball heard and opened the door, seeing Jamie sitting in her chair in front of the computer.

"Hey, Jamie," Gumball greeted her with a slightly nervous tone in his voice. It confused Jamie as she wondered what was wrong with him. "So uh… did you hear about the carnival they're setting up across town?" Gumball asked her. "Yeah, what about it?" Jamie's eyebrow climbed up slightly. She was surprised to see Gumball pull out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I-I was wondering if y-you'd go with me. It's opening tomorrow night," Gumball asked with a sheepish smile. Jamie's eyes widened, but she thought it over for a second and happily took the flowers. "Sure, why not?" she agreed not seeing any harm in it at all. This made Gumball ecstatic that she had accepted to go on a date with him.

Jamie put the flowers on her dresser and came over, playfully punching Gumball in the arm, the usual way for her to show affection. "Never thought I'd see you get courage to ask anyone out... anyway, you better go. This dorm has only two security officers, both women. I have seen them bust boys for just being here," she warned him. Gumball nodded knowing he had to leave. "See you tomorrow night," he proclaimed before happily leaving the room. Jamie looked back over to her computer screen to see a chat log. She had been talking with penny and wondered if something happened between her and Gumball. She decided not to talk about it and wanted to stay out of it.

A little while later, Gumball was at his dorm room, throwing darts at a board with Darwin beside him. "So you asked her out? Whatever happened to Penny, dude?" the young goldfish asked while throwing a dart, hitting the twenty point marker on the dartboard. "I got this letter, that's what happened," Gumball answered before chucking the next dart. It luckily hit the thirty point marker. He pulled a letter out of his blue leather jacket and gave it to his younger sibling who immediately began to skim over the letter. 'Dear Gumball, I'm starting to get annoyed by my father not letting me send letters. This is the only one I could get out. While he's gone for the night, I think maybe we should not date for a bit, just until he leaves us alone. I'm sick of putting up with him. Love, Penny.'

Darwin understood everything. His older brother had probably gotten his heart broken as a result of the letter, but he seemingly took it fine. However, the young goldfish wasn't paying attention and hit the ten point marker with his next dart. "Sorry to hear, dude," he said sympathetically. "Eh, I'm cool with it. At least Tobias will leave me alone for her now," Gumball responded. He hit the one hundred point marker on the very center, leading to a superb bulls-eye. They suddenly heard footsteps behind them. "Gumball, man," the feline looked over his shoulder to find Biff standing there at the door.

"Ugh… what do you want, Biff? Was the last pounding not enough for you?" Gumball asked. Biff shook his head and took a step back. "No man, Alex needs your help! A bunch of nerds are attacking our hideout lately but we can never catch them," Biff explained their plight for help, but Gumball still had a major grudge against the grease haired Metalminded member. "No way, dude. I'm not helping the guy who took pleasure in shooting my sister with rocks," he responded. "B-but dude…" Biff couldn't finish his sentence as he was shoved back by Gumball. "I said no! If I wanna help a group of jerks, I'll go help the preps!" he exclaimed. "You're gonna regret this, man," Biff forewarned before walking away in irritation and anger.

"Gumball, maybe you should help them. It might get you in with them and make them nicer to us," Darwin suggested. Gumball's ears lowered and he sighed. "Darn it… I hate it when you're right," he said, throwing another dart that pierced the one hundred point marker again, beating Darwin at the game of darts. "I'm gonna go check on Anais," he said. Darwin nodded waving to his older brother as he left.

Gumball was making his way across the campus. "Hello Mr. Watterson," he suddenly heard, seeing people in fancy blue clothing with varieties of patterns approaching him. One of them on the left was a tall, bald and slim man with bandages wrapped around his fist, another was a girl on the right with red hair in a braid, and the person in the middle leading the other two was a black haired boy. Gumball knew who all of them were. They were the preppies, and they had their own leader with them.

"Oh, yeah?" Gumball answered confusedly wondering what they wanted with him. They had a variety of good sportsmen, but Gumball knew one thing that was an erect thought in his brain that he couldn't shake off if he tried. The girl and boy were both inbred relatives to their leader. Most of the preppies that were nearly all of them were too. "I'm Ron Bosher. It is nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you," Ron introduced himself as the leader of the preppies while holding out his hand. Gumball took it and awkwardly shook it. "You all heard about me?" he repeated not sure what they meant.

"Yes. This is Lily and Chavis" Ron introduced the girl and boy who were just staying silent throughout the scene. "You see, we witnessed your brawl with Hank the Tank. I must admit, we admire your strength within the limbs. We came to ask for assistance," he further explained the problems. "Sure. What do you want from me?" Gumball asked. That was the biggest question that was looming over the conversation.

"That Amy lady broke my relatives' hearts, at least five shattered into tiny shambles. We want you to help us egg her house," he spoke in his still fancy accent for his silent relatives who didn't have much to say. Gumball grinned at the idea of revenge against Amy just like that. "Count me in. Hey, let me ask you something. Are you English or something?" he questioned. "Actually, no. I'm just insecure over my parents being backwash fools until we won the lottery, in which case now there rich backwash fools, so I make up for a bad genetic factor from the family by talking like this," Ron explained his insecurities with his family. He then walked away with his two friends.

"Meet us at our dorm on the other side of the campus in an hour, and get the eggs!" Lily called over, the first line Gumball had heard out of her. He nodded and went off to another direction to get eggs from town.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 Friend to foe

Chapter 10: Friend to Foe

Gumball arrived to a small marketplace. He saw a man standing behind the counter in a green shirt. He looked bored, but when he saw Gumball, he slammed his hands on the counter. "You! Get out of here or I call cops!" the worker shouted. Gumball immediately threw his hands in the air in a sudden response, seeing the worker suddenly calm down fast. "Oh… you're not the shoplifter," he claimed. "Of course I'm not," Gumball replied while walking up to the counter. "That pink cat girl took away a lot of stuff while I was on break," he explained. This instantly clicked Gumball's mind that Amy had shoplifted. "Speaking of that pink cat, I'm going to egg her house," Gumball explained.

"Oh, really? Here, take these. They been rotting in the back," the clerk said, grabbing a carton of eggs from under the counter and lifting the lid. The eggs were a rotten brownish green which surprised Gumball, but he grinned, taking the eggs and paid for them with a ten dollar bill he received from helping students around the academy. "If you see her, throw one at her for me," the worker eagerly said. Gumball nodded and left the store. He looked around before seeing a barber shop and a few clothing stores. Gumball just walked back towards the academy with the carton of eggs on hand. He was going to a large building that was built right next to the academy. It was massive, and it had a pool in the back that was surrounded by a fence.

Gumball went and entered the preps' building. The security officer at the entrance was asleep, so Gumball just waltzed on through, hearing grunts as he went down the hallway. He saw fancy candles lining the wall along with some paintings of most of the founders of the academy. Gumball opened the door to see a massive gymnasium with multiple sandbags and weights around. There was also a big boxing ring in the center with a pair of people in fencing gear clashing blades nearby. "Ah, Mr. Watterson. You're here, and I see you have the eggs," Ron Bosher said, appearing before him and approaching him. "Yeah, I did. Where's Chavis and Lily?" Gumball wondered while handing the eggs to him.

"They are training. Lily is the fencer on the right over there," Ron claimed, pointing to the fencing pair fighting. One happened to be dominating the other, and Gumball saw Chavis lifting weights. For a skinny boy, he sure was tough as nails. "Come. Let's go pay that wicked she-devil a well-deserved visit," he said with a grin. Gumball nodded, knowing it was close to night time. Happily he followed the preppy leader out of the building. He was admiring the bravery of Ron and his group since he expected guards to be around the rich all the time.

While Gumball and Ron were walking, they were discussing what Gumball's school was like. "…the only rich person I knew was Masami. Dunno if she hated me or liked me, all I know is she struck me with lightning a lot," Gumball explained while talking about his friends. Ron gave his friend a chuckle.

"You certainly sound interesting, and so do your friends. It is a shame that only your siblings are here," Ron said sympathetically since Gumball had a lack of friends around here aside from Jamie, Darwin and Anais, along with Hank or at least that's what he saw him as. It was hard to tell, but he was thinking that he had just made friends with the preppy leader, which made him happy either way. They were now walking through a street with a neighborhood of big houses lined up with gates. "So… how do we get in?" Gumball asked while they were arriving to the gate of Amy's house. It was a two story building and it had a lock on the gate to keep all trespassers from breaking in. "Simple, my dear fellow. One of my chums stole the key to it from her parents," he explained, dangling a red key in front of Gumball's face.

Gumball let out a big smile, slapping a high five with Ron before he opened the gate, watching the lock slam onto the grassy ground. They entered the front yard while Ron closed and locked the gate behind them, just in case another individual came by. "Alright, here we go," Ron said, taking one of the eggs. They saw the lights off and inactive, and no cars were in the driveway, so they thought Amy and her family were out in town, but before the first egg could be chucked, a voice cheered to the ears of the duo. "Hi, boys!" They turned behind them and saw Amy standing there, somehow having opened the gate too. Gumball thought that he and Ron were now caught red handed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pink panther herself," Ron scoffed at his own joke. Gumball snickered Amy began approaching the preppy leader. "I don't believe it, Ron. You're helping the boy who paid me to go break all of your relatives' hearts," she said with her tail dragging on the ground behind her. "He what?!" Ron yelped. He faced Gumball, seeing him shake and flail his arms in denial. "N-no, no! I didn't say or do anything!" he wailed. Amy giggled while standing behind the rich boy. "Come on, Gumball. We all know what you said about Ron here. That he has webbed feet and twelve toes, and his relatives are sick for trying to inbreed to make the perfect person, and don't forget how you said his grandma is a twenty fingered freak," she continued. This only made Ron boil red with anger. Gumball let out a huge gulp, as if it was about to be the end for him.

"My word, Watterson! You will pay for saying these slanderous things! And I'll have you know that this inbreeding thing has been fine. My grandmother has five thumbs, and I only have one webbed foot! This won't be the last you see me!" Ron proclaimed aloud before running away, making his way through the gate without another word. Gumball was now in major trouble with Ron and his group. He turned to Amy with a look of disgust. "What is wrong with you? Why are you lying about what I say? What did I ever do to you?!" Gumball interrogated the pink kitten while she was playing with her own tail. "What do you think, loser. You didn't take my offer to help rule the school, so now, you are a plausible threat. I'm the queen of this chessboard, Gumball, and you are a pawn, just like everyone else in this school," she spoke evilly. Just then, Gumball took off full speed ahead, dropping the carton of rotten eggs behind him.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 To beat a preppy

Chapter 11: To beat a Preppy

After a failed attempt at egging Amy's house, Gumball was back at the academy and sitting around at the steps with Anais beside him. She was working on her homework and was only out to get some peace and quiet before their curfew. "It sounds like she's trying to turn everyone against you. She sure has a silver tongue," Anais said after listening to her older brother's explanation of what had happened. "Yeah, now I got a group of sports professionals against me. I don't know what to do, Anais. I do have Hank in line, but how do I get them in line too?" Gumball asked. He was turning to his younger sister for advice, but it was not out of the ordinary for him to do this.

"Simple. You take out the leader," the young rabbit answered. Gumball was starting to realize that obvious answer. It was how he took over Hank and his group, beating him in a fight. "Do you think I can really do it?" he asked since he had witnessed some of their training. "Gumball, you survived a lot of things. You got knocked down and got up walked again after being stomped on by Tina and Hector. I'm sure you can handle some inbred snobs," she reassured him. Gumball became happy again as he knew he could take a lot of abuse. "You're right. Tomorrow, I'm going to beat those fancy pants in line!" he exclaimed though they then heard a security officer speak. It was curfew in a few minutes. The siblings both split up to get back to their dorms.

Gumball was back at the boys' dorm, and he was making his way to his room. He saw Darwin there working on an assignment for chemistry class. "Hey, dude," Gumball said while sitting on his bed. "Oh hey, Gumball. Jamie came by some time ago. She was looking for you," he explained. It was true that the security officers didn't care if girls came to the boys' dorm, which was odd to Gumball. "She was?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. She said for you to call her when you got the chance," the young goldfish further explained while mixing a strange blue and red chemical in a test tube, accidently producing a green mist that knocked him out instantly. Gumball couldn't help but snicker, deciding to let Darwin sleep at the desk.

Gumball pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jamie's number. He just listened to the faint ringtone that kept ramming his ears. "Hello?" Jamie answered. "Hey, Jamie. Darwin told me you were looking for me?" Gumball responded wondering what she wanted, but he was looking forward to their date tomorrow night. Even yet he had no idea that she was just as excited for it as he was. "Yeah. That Amy girl came by. She tried to turn me against you," Jamie explained. It was clear that Amy was trying to ruin Gumball both physically and emotionally, but her plan to turned Gumball's own bully teacher against him failed.

"I'm sorry Jamie, but that girl wants to get rid of me over some take over school plan," Gumball apologized to Jamie for her starting to get involved with these problems as well. He wanted the people he liked at the academy to be left alone.

"It's alright. I punched her in the gut for ya," Jamie said with a reassuring tone, but Gumball had one puzzling thought in his mind. "What made you believe she was lying?" he asked since Amy had a fast working brain and could make up a lie in one simple second. "Because I know you're smart enough to know not to make me mad," Jamie answered before hanging up. Gumball knew she was right about that. He already had enough trouble and stress to deal with, so he didn't want Jamie cross with him on top of everything. He lied down, trying to get some rest for the night.

Next morning, Gumball was walking through the campus and making straight for the preppies' dorm. The security officer was too busy catching and arresting a minor prankster, so just like before, Gumball let himself in and waltzed on through. He continued down the same hallway and entered the gymnasium. "Hey, Ron!" Gumball called with an echo following, getting every preppy in the gym's attention. Gumball saw Ron standing over the banister of the second floor where they normally ate lunch. Ron had told everyone about Amy's lies, and so the preppies now had a major grudge against Gumball.

"Mr. Watterson. I don't remember summoning you here. What is it you want?" Ron asked while walking downstairs. Chavis and Lily were approaching too, as if they tried to stay close to their boss's side as much as possible. "I came to challenge you to your best sport. If I win, I get to lead you inbred losers. If I lose… well… I'll do your homework for the next year," Gumball explained.

They thought for a second before the trio began laughing hysterically at his challenge of fighting. Ron wiped a tear from his eye from laughing. "Alright, so be it. However, let's make it interesting. We'll have a two out of three fight because you see to fight the boss you must first beat his associates" he said, scoffing at the glare he was receiving from his foe. "So what you're saying is, you want me to fight Raggedy Ann and Glass Joe there?" Gumball taunted Lily and Chavis, but this only made them furious. "You see, Lily has won five trophies in fencing, and Chavis has three blue ribbons in boxing. As for me, well let's just say that I have so many awards for everything. It's not even a joke. But, I'll decide when and if you beat Chavis or Lily," Ron said, doubting that Gumball could possibly win.

"Sounds good to me," Gumball said. A grin curved on Lily's face. "Alright. Go get changed, you two. I'll go get the referee," she instructed. Chavis and Gumball nodded, going into separate changing rooms. They were going to loan Gumball boxing equipment and uniform in the mean time since this was going to be a onetime event. Ron in the meantime still had the belief for Gumball not winning the challenge against either of his two best friends.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 Boxing and fencing

Chapter 12: Boxing and Fencing

Gumball was sitting in the boxing ring in one corner across from Chavis'. Gumball was wearing red boxing gloves and star patterned shorts, while his opponent had green boxing gloves. Gumball was holding his mouth piece in his hand. The referee stood in the middle with every preppy watching including Ron who just had a grin and was taking bets that his nemesis will lose the first round. In fact, everyone in the inbred group was expecting this as well. "Hey, Glass Joe. You ready to get put in your place?" Gumball asked while putting the teeth guard in his mouth. They were mainly used to prevent boxers from damaging their teeth and even losing some of them when receiving blows to the face.

"Stop calling me that!" Chavis yelled. The referee was snickering at that name, the other preppies liking the nickname too. A loud bell was rung, and Gumball and Chavis approached each other. Gumball could see a height difference a lot more than he could when they first met. Chavis was at least twice as tall as him.

Gumball punched his chest, the highest part of Chavis he could reach. Chavis barely reacted and teasingly bopped him in the eye like he was trying to annoy him. He kept lightly tapping him in the eye uncaringly. After the sixth hit to his eye, Gumball finally snapped, having the idea in his head. Quickly, he jabbed his right fist into his opponent's stomach with all of his strength.

Chavis hunched over in pain, Gumball taking the opportunity to uppercut Chavis straight in the jaw. Chavis grabbed his jaw. Ron just yawned while watching them. "Chavis, I am getting bored. Now quit holding back! It's time for the finishing punch!" he ordered like it was a command. Gumball raised an eyebrow as the preppies started getting excited for this move they well knew.

Gumball saw Chavis' fist, speeding towards his face, so he quickly put up his guard quickly. However, for a moment, Gumball felt nothing, so slowly he put his guard down. But it was a trick. Gumball was punched in the stomach, and his guard was wrecked. "One!" the preppies all cheered as Chavis uppercut Gumball straight in the jaw. "Two!" Gumball was panting as he got hit in the chest. The damage was so bad that he could feel his heart stop for a second. The punch blasted Gumball to the ropes and made him get tangled in them. "Three!" the preppies cheered and laughed as Chavis proudly walked around the ring in circles.

Gumball spat out his mouth guard. He was surprised by how horribly he lost. Every preppy was laughing at him. "Right… now you gotta fight me," Lily said. While he got up Gumball could see her white fencing gear. He nodded and went to grab his own fencing gear. They were allowing him to use their spare gear for this one time fencing match. Gumball had to win, otherwise his whole plan he had will be all for not.

There was an advantage for Gumball as his cat like reflexes gave him a chance to get the upper hand. Gumball was standing across from Lily, looking down at the fencing sword. They had picked the sabre weapons to use so only chest blows counted. They heard a loud bell go off and the preppies began cheering. Gumball felt unwise for wearing his bulky armor just to fence, but he didn't think about it. There was a fencing battle to get on with.

Lily started the match lunging at Gumball, trying to get a quick point by hitting his chest plate, but he blocked it. Gumball slid his sabre downward and struck her in the side of her chest. "One point for Gumball!" the referee's voice bellowed. The preps were all surprised to see him gain one point. "Lily, I don't want any risk! Beat him as fast as possible!" Ron demanded. Lily ignored it and swung her sabre at him. Gumball did the same, trying to mimic her with ease. It was like a form of cheating, but at the same time, because the weapon choice, they had didn't allow much else.

They wound up hitting each other at the same time and the referee threw both of his hands up. "One point to both fighters," he said. Gumball pulled his sword back. "Let this be a lesson for you. Never fight a cat in anything involving speed," he said. Lily winked in reply, confusing Gumball, but he easily got his focus and jabbed at her, quickly and rapidly. Lily tried to block them all until one jab over swept her sabre and hit her chest. "One point! Gumball wins!" the referee declared. The preppies all were awestruck by this, Chavis and Ron both looking at this with now wide eyes.

While removing the fencing gear, Gumball looked at Lily while the preppies were all talking and whispering. "Why'd you let me win? I know you could've taken me down fast," Gumball asked her. Lily just shrugged. "Eh, you weren't worth it, and I want Ron put in his place too. He may be technically my cousin, but he's not as kind as he used to be," she answered and walked away. Ron began to approach Gumball since now was his cue.

"Right Mr. Watterson. I have finally decided on what sport we can challenge each other to…" Ron started, but Gumball interrupted. "Nice try, inbred idiot, but you picked the first two rounds. Now it's my turn to pick," Gumball claimed. The rich boy gulped. The big eyebrows that normally stood high and mockingly had lowered over distress upon realization of this. "What is it then?" Ron asked, seeing the sharp teeth coming from the grin of his opponent. Gumball had one perfect choice for his match against him. "A good old fistfight."

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 Ron boshers bashing

Chapter 13: Ron Bosher's Bashing

Gumball was glaring at Ron after admitting his fist fight challenge. It was something he knew that Ron would definitely not be good at since. He may have been a fast sportsman, but he was not a good fighter. Soon, the battle had begun. Ron charged, trying to get a cheap shot, but Gumball sidestepped out of the way and punched the rich boy in the back of the head. Gumball grinned as he grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the back, and then pressed his fist in his head, shoving him down to the floor. "Do you give up yet?" the victorious kitten asked the preppy leader, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

All of the preppies' eyes were focusing at the two. They knew the sneaky trick Gumball had pulled and they were awestruck by that. Ron let out a deep sigh. "Yes… I relinquish control of us… to you…" he admitted defeat while getting up from the floor. "Annnnnd?" Gumball asked rolling his paw, wanting him to say something else. "And I'm the king of the inbred pigs, sir," he said while miserably slumping away from Gumball. The winner smirked and turned his whiskered face to the preppies. "At ease, ladies! Get back to what you were doing!" he ordered they all nodded back at him in obedience. Gumball left the gym and the preppies' dorm, happy that now he was in charge of the richest crew in this school, along with Hank and his clique as well.

A few hours later, Gumball was in the dorm happily getting ready for his date. Darwin was conversing with him in the meantime. "Congrats on getting the preppies to let you become their leader, Gumball," he said imagining it to have been a painful process, judging by the bruises he had on his head. "Yeah. But I see no good sides on leading a bunch of rich fancy boys. Only two of them are worth it in a fight," Gumball explained. Chavis and Lily were the only preppies that mattered to him now. After getting ready, Gumball left the boys' dorm, leaving Darwin alone to study while he went off to get to his date.

Gumball was riding his bike through the road of Springburn City, the stars were starting to flash in the night sky, but they were covered by the bright lights of the carnival as he got closer and closer to it. Gumball arrived to the carnival entrance, seeing a huge Ferris wheel and a roller coaster sticking out. The hundreds of people there just added to the population here. Gumball left his bike leaning against a nearby fence and went over to the entrance of the carnival.

Just as Gumball got there, Jamie arrived too. He smiled, giving a small wave to her. "Hey, Jamie," he greeted her nervously. "Hey, Gumball. People have been talking about you a lot at school today," she said, making him raise an eyebrow while they entered the carnival. "Really? What were they saying?" he asked curiously, wondering what the people could possibly be talking about that regarded him behind his back.

"They said you're leading the preppies now. That true?" Jamie asked while walking past all the gaming booths alongside her current date. "Hehe, yep. I'm unfortunately leading those inbred losers. I beat Ron into place," Gumball exclaimed happily. Jamie had a grin, glad to see the pupil she had trained doing so great and being in control of the two biggest cliques of the school. Just then, the two had the large urge to pull of something. Reluctantly, they did so. They held each other's hands, one hand squeezing the other softly. They walked on, ready to enjoy the night they had been waiting for.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14 A chance to go home?

Chapter 14: A Chance to go Home?

After winning a few games and quite a few tickets, Gumball was just finishing his date with Jamie, and they were leaving the carnival. "That was fun, Gumball," she said while they were walking alongside each other through the town to get back to the academy. Gumball was pushing his bike beside him. It was a very happy time for him. He had beaten two of the biggest groups in the school, and he was just after dating his bullying mentor. "Yeah... it was nice to just hang out for once," Gumball told her while holding her hand with a smile. Each street they passed had a light that loomed overhead, brightening the street with all of its might.

"Has Amy been a problem lately?" Jamie asked trying to keep up a conversation in the silence of the dark. "No, but all I know is every time, I hear stuff like my mother had to sleep with Principle Leo to get me and my siblings in here, or that my real father was a lawyer that knocked up my mom because she was drunk. Now I just wanna hunt Amy and rip her ears off. And her tongue," Gumball exclaimed, he knew how impossible for him to be able to find the pink feline. She was a dodgy girl with a silver tongue on top of everything else. Jamie couldn't help but smirk. "I like the new you, Gumball. And trust me, every time I see her, I'll hit her for ya," she reassured him while they were arriving back to the academy.

Gumball smiled at Jamie. She was about to leave to the girls dorm, but he stopped her and pulled her close, kissing her directly on the lips. Jamie blushed while she looked at him, awestruck and unsure how to react.

"See ya later. I gotta deal with a group of sissies tomorrow," Gumball told her happily, referring to the preppies. He walked off to get to the boys' dorm, while Jamie just stayed there with her rose red blush for a short time. She shook it off and trotted on to the girls' dorm.

When Gumball arrived back to his room at the dorm, he saw Darwin there packing up his bags. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked his younger brother confusedly. "Oh, Gumball. I have great news! Mom called earlier, but you and Anais weren't on the campus. Junior High's all fixed up! We can go home!" Darwin explained aloud and happily. However, he saw his older brother not look so happy about it, something he never expected. "I think I'll stay, man. I love it here," Gumball responded happily. Behind his tone were a couple of other reasons left to be untold. He was staying over because of Amy and Jamie. Revenge and love were keeping him here for the sake of his life.

"But dude, mom misses us," Darwin retorted. It wouldn't be the same to go home without his older brother. Gumball just sighed and nodded his head. Nicole did miss them a lot, but Gumball was still unsure on what choice to make. "I'll think on it, alright?" he responded before lying down in bed, just trying to get some sleep. Darwin in the meantime was unpacking the bags he was packing a minute ago. After a small bit of thinking, he made his urge to stay and help his brother.

The next morning, inside the Preppies' Gym, Gumball was beating on a sandbag, practicing his heavy hit combat skills. He had forced Ron into training in fighting too. He saw the trio of the former preppy leaders coming. "Good, just the ladies I was looking for," gumball claimed. Ron and Chavis weren't so amused by that. "Right, now that you're in charge, we need to deal with a problem we've been having with the Metalminded," Ron started. Gumball was fearful about this, but he nodded. They had to do something about it.

"They've been against us for a while now. I believe that it's now time to put them in their place," Ron said, pulling out a can of spray paint and giving it to Gumball. He put it in his pocket. "And why should I do it?" "Because you're the leader," Lily declared with a grin. "You're darn right I am. At ease, ladies!" he ordered, walking away after being tricked into doing the work they should have done. He was making his way into town with his bike.

Gumball drove his bike to one part of the town, with multiple stores and alleys around it. He grinned, going up to the side of one of the stores and leaning his bike against a fire hydrant. Gumball shook the can of spray paint and spent the next moment spraying onto the side of the building in red paint, writing the words in bold, "Shrapnel minded wussies." Gumball couldn't help but laugh at his own tagging jobs. He ran to the next building and sprayed words into it as well, leaving multiple insults for the Metalminded group to read for themselves. "Scrap metal belongs in the junkyard."

After a while, Gumball had tagged many of the stores and alley walls with insults and taunts. He was now happily wandering along with his hands in his pocket. "Hey Watterson!" he turned around to see Biff standing there again. "Just the moron I was looking for. I'm ready to help out Alex with whatever he needed," Gumball claimed. Biff smirked and approached him. "Good, 'cause now there's two big problems to deal with. Come on," Biff told the feline bully. He started leading Gumball away from the area, both of them having a lot of problems today.

Gumball contently followed Biff, wondering what the problem was. He was aware that the leader of the Metalminded had an actual armed weapon that he could get away with using. Gumball was following Biff throughout the town streets, and they were making their way to a large mechanic shop. "Keep quiet, and let me do the talking," Biff told him. Gumball nodded understanding and they went inside.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 Taking over the metalminded

Chapter 15: Taking over the Metalminded

Gumball was following Biff into the dark garage. That's when he suddenly heard a mysterious voice he could not identify in any sense. "Get him!" With that, Gumball was smacked over the head by a baseball bat. Knocked unconscious, Gumball's last vision was Biff and another boy in a leather jacket dragging him somewhere. He blacked out completely while being dragged away by the wrists.

When Gumball woke himself up, he found himself in a large junkyard. Groaning in pain, he could see Biff standing at the only entrance, and then he saw a man in a red leather jacket, walking back and forth. The blue color of his hair was what Gumball strongly expected to be a wig. He then locked his eyes at the one very thing the boy had. It was a 9mm handgun, carefully snug in his hand. "Nice hairdo, buddy. Who are you?" Gumball asked while standing up, but he got punched down by the boy. "I'm Alex. The guy whose crew you've been screwing around with for the past week," Alex introduced himself, and he was full of rage. Gumball was in no position to fight the fellow student with a gun.

"You should-a helped us when you had the chance, Watterson," Biff scolded. Alex grinned, aiming the gun for Gumball's furred forehead. He flinched for a second. However, there was no gunshot. Gumball swore he heard a swoosh sound for one moment. He began to stand back up, but Alex kept the handgun aimed at him. "I told you stay down, kid. Listen to my orders and I might let you go," he warned. Gumball could see nervousness starting to surge all across his captor's face.

"Looks like we got an idiot here, boss. Why don't you put a hole in one of his hands," Biff suggested trying to scare Gumball in place. "Why not do more. If you really do have an itch to pull that trigger, then do it already," Gumball taunted with a grin on his face like he had lost his mind. He grabbed Alex's wrist and made him put the gun to Gumball's forehead. "Oh man, dude! Come on! Do it! He's just begging for it! Literally!" Biff cheered for him to murder the feline.

Gumball kept his eyes narrowed in challenge to Alex's threat when suddenly he saw water run down Gumball's forehead. Without delay, he swiped the gun from Alex and aimed it at him. "Hey Biff. Watch this," he said, spiking the gun on the ground with one big throw, watching it smash to bits. Alex's eyes were wide, and he was afraid. Biff was horrified when he saw the mess of broken gun parts, and a puddle of water poured out of the broken bits of that gun. "Well, what do we have here? It was a water gun. You've been following a lying coward!" Gumball spoke aloud. It was no doubt the truth of the water gun carrying weakling that was Alex.

Biff was distraught, and in disbelief. The news that the boss he had been working under had been lying about his own weapon was just too much for him. "I'm sorry dude! I just needed something to scare everyone off and get me my reputation as leader!" Alex said in distress, but then he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, by the one who revealed the horrible secret of his gun. "Your group belongs to me now, and so do you," Gumball declared, shoving him into a pile of junk before beginning to walk away, shoving Biff out of his way. "Later, sissies!" he said, leaving the two boys standing here, stunned.

One hour later, Gumball was sitting around the boys' dorm tiredly after taking over the Metalminded as a whole. He was relieved to have taken over all of the groups, filling their heads with promises that they will stop bullying. "Suck on that one Amy," he said to her picture on a dartboard before throwing a dart and hitting the photo in the eye. Gumball laughed as being a bully so far was pure enjoyment.

Gumball was relaxing around until his brother came through the door. "Hey, Gumball. What's up?" Darwin asked approaching his older brother. The very happy Gumball stood up and faced him. "I own everything now, Darwin! I rule the school!" he explained what had gone on about how he now ran every group in the school. "But what about the nerds?" Darwin blurted the question out. It was the only group Gumball wasn't leading. "What about them? They're worthless shrimps. Just dorky geeky shrimps," he responded not seeing one good reason to lead the nerds.

"But they're smart, and they might be able to make weapons," Darwin continued. This made Gumball scratch his chin. It was a good point, for he had seen some people fighting with extraordinary weapons that made even the weakest become the winners on top. "Good point. Who's the leader of the nerds anyway?" Gumball responded while scratching his head, having never heard of the leader yet. "I don't know to be honest. Time to go find out," he said with a smirk creeping across his face. Gumball stepped outside the room, Darwin looking to the floor depressingly. The thought that now, he got someone in big trouble.

Gumball walked to another part of the school. There he found Zack and Joey standing around and conversing with one another. "Hey guys. You have any idea on who's the nerd king?" Gumball asked with a light chuckle. They both looked confused. "It used to be Frank, but recently he got overthrown by some other guy," Zack told their feline leader what they had heard around campus. "I heard it's a chick! Some crazy girl took him down," Joey continued. Gumball noticed how much they acted like great friends with each other, so he nodded listening to their rumors. "Maybe Jamie or Anais knows who she is," he thought. He walked to the girls' dorm, being driven by deep curiosity.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16 The nerd leader

Chapter 16: The Nerd Leader

Gumball was in the girls' dorm, climbing upstairs and making his way to Jamie's room. He gave it a knock. "Yeah, it's open!" her voice rang out. Leaving doors unlocked was a sort of rule by the security officers in case of an emergency. Gumball opened the door and entered her room. "Hey, Jamie. I just thought I'd come pay a visit," he claimed and took a seat at a nearby chair. "Well make it quick. I gotta get to class. …are you okay?" Jamie spoke raising an eyebrow. Gumball's head had a slight bit of blood on the back of it.

Gumball reached for the bloody spot on the back of his head, looking at the dried blood on his hand. "Yeah, I just took a bad hit while taking over the Metalminded. I was wondering if you know who the leader of the nerds' clique is?" he questioned. He was in hopes that the brains of the entire school will be able to help him get his revenge on Amy. It was the biggest thought in his mind that wouldn't leave him alone. Gumball had to get her back for all she had done to him. "To be honest, I've never seen them or heard about them. The nerds are practically spies. You'll be surprised by how much they keep secret," Jamie answered describing the nerds' clique for him. With that she began to leave her room.

"I'll see ya around, Gumball," Jamie told him goodbye, planting a farewell kiss on the cheek before leaving. Gumball just smiled contently while standing up. "Maybe Anais'll know…" he muttered, exiting back to the hall and making his way towards the end of the hall. He knocked on the door at the very end by a small window. He saw the door open up, revealing his little sister standing there. "Oh hey, Gumball," she greeted her older brother. "Hey Anais. I was just around and thought I'd come check up on ya. How have things been?" Gumball questioned while following the little rabbit into her dorm room. "I've been good," Anais just answered her brother. Inside were a set of test tubes and chemistry equipment she liked to mess around with whenever she was bored.

"I wanted to ask. Why didn't you go back to Elmore when we got the chance?" Gumball asked her wondering why she didn't go back either when Darwin announced the news. She took a little while to respond, like she felt nervous and uneasy about it. "I didn't want to go back without you," Anais answered, but something didn't feel right to him. Just then, they saw a random kid with glasses and braces on. He had blonde hair too. "Anais! We got a problem!" the startled older boy claimed. Gumball's eyebrow climbed at this confusion.

Anais let out a sigh. "What is it Charles?" Anais asked the nerd follower Charles. "Frank took my prototype bottle rocket launcher and went nuts on the jocks! They're furious and out for blood!" Charles explained the situation. The young rabbit took the next moment to think about what to do. She looked to her older brother, seeing him grin after having put the pieces of the puzzle together.

He put a hand on her head with a grin. "Taken after me in leading a clique? Hehe, how cute. Don't worry, I'll gladly put Frank in his place," Gumball said, shoving Charles out of the doorway. "Lead the way, Charles," he ordered. The nerd happily obliged and took off as fast as his long legs could carry him. Gumball followed at a regular pace. He knew it now for sure that Anais had become the leader of the nerds. Someway, somehow, this happened right behind his back. But one thing he knew was that she was so intelligent that it was scary, so he didn't doubt it. Gumball followed the nerd to deal with the ex-leader of the nerds.

Gumball followed Charles to a park in Springburn that had a big hedge maze in it. "I'm afraid to go in there. Here, take this to deal with Frank," he said, pulling a weird big round tube loaded with spuds off his back and giving it to Gumball to look it over. "What is it?" he questioned. "A high powered potato launcher, something we invented recently. We're currently working on that bottle rocket launcher that Frank took, so please get it back and… and I don't know, Anais will get you something special!" Frank said. Gumball nodded, putting the potato launcher on his back and entering the hedge maze.

Gumball did not mess around with the hedge maze, nor did he have any intention to. He just went right through the bushes engulfed behind him right when he went through. During his trek, Gumball found multiple tall people searching through the maze bushes as well. they didn't have the thought process of doing what he was doing though. Suddenly gumball came across the center of the maze, with a huge water fountain and park bench. It was a nice sight to watch to say the least.

However, it didn't help when Gumball saw a man in a jock jacket rolling in pain on the floor. He saw a black haired boy laughing and standing by the fountain with a weird round gun with six bottle rockets loaded in it. "What's the matter, Joshua? Hard to hit me now that I can fight back?" Frank asked. It was clearly a nerd driven vengeance. "I'll kill you!" the jock named Joshua shot back. He had red hair and was clearly short for his age. He jolted up from the ground, but he was suddenly shot in the face by a bottle rocket, getting knocked back to the ground on the exact same position he was in before.

Frank laughed menacingly at Joshua, as menacingly as he could possibly be. "You're in big trouble, Frank!" Gumball called out to him while approaching him, knowing that a fight was inevitably going to break out because of this.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 Expelled

Chapter 17: Expelled

Gumball was staring at Frank, ready to fight him over protecting the jock leader Joshua, the boy that was currently blinded and had ringing ears due to the bottle rocket he had received to the face. Gumball pulled out the spud launcher which Charles gave him. It was loaded with cans of potatoes just as he mentioned. He aimed and fired at Frank, knocking the bottle rocket out of his hand. "Now give up, Frank!" he ordered, throwing the spud launcher aside and ready to beat the former nerd leader in his place. He did not want to risk him going after Anais due to her taking over the spot as nerd leader, something which Gumball couldn't stop snickering at.

"No way, man! I don't care who leads the nerds, but I do care about getting payback at the jocks for us all!" Frank declared. Gumball sighed while going up to him ready to fight. Frank threw a punch at Gumball, hitting him in the face. Thankfully, it didn't faze Gumball at all. "Smooth. Now it's my turn," he said with a grin creeping through his sharp teeth. He threw an uppercut right in Frank's jaw, watching him fall back and slam the back of his head on the fountain, falling unconscious before Gumball's eyes.

"Pathetic." These were the only words Gumball could mutter at the defeated nerd. Then he went over to Joshua. "Are you alright?" he asked holding his hand out to him to help him up. Joshua groaned, taking it with one hand while rubbing his eye with his other hand. The bottle rockets had done serious damage to him. "Ugh… yeah… I'm Knockback Joshua. Who are you?" Joshua introduced himself.

Gumball had heard of Knockback Joshua before, the star quarterback of the football team and the leader of the jock clique. "I'm Gumball Watterson. I came to put that idiot over there in his place. He was making threats to my sister," Gumball introduced himself, explaining how being there to save him wasn't his main task. "Well man, I owe ya one…" Joshua responded. He knew who the young feline was for sure. The rumors around campus claimed that he could take on anyone in a fist fight. "I gotta go get the rest of my idiots out of this hedge maze," he responded. With that he took off, leaving Gumball on his own. Gumball went over to Frank and dragged him along with him. He had put him in his place, and harshly too.

A few days later, everything had calmed down and Gumball felt like he was in charge of every clique on the campus. The metalminded, the preppies, the bullies, and partially the nerds, but anyone could order that group around. Gumball was walking around the campus, laughing and talking it up with Ron, Alex and Frank. By now, they were getting along just fine but they were treating Gumball like he was the most important student around. After all, he was leader now. They were in the boys' dorm room where everything seemed calm. That is what Gumball thought today. "Gumball! Dude!" Darwin called out. He rushed straight for Gumball.

"Alright, ladies. Get back to what you were doing," Gumball told his group of friends, what he saw as friends anyway. Ron, Alex and Frank left as Gumball went over to his younger brother. "What's up man?" Gumball questioned wondering what he wanted. He was pretty content with his victories and was enjoying every second of it.

"The…" before Darwin could continue, they heard a loud static noise boom from the loud speakers. "Mr Gumball, please get to my office immediately!" Principal Leo sounded angered. Gumball looked to his younger brother for only a brief second. "Tell me when I get back. See ya," he said and took off. Darwin was still catching his breath, unable to tell his brother what he wanted before he was gone. It was extremely important as well.

Gumball was arrived to Principal Leo's office in a nick of time. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked. "Yes, yes. Come in, and close the door," Principal Leo greeted him. Gumball nodded, closing the door and coming over taking a seat in the big chair in front of the desk. "What is it you wanted, sir?" he asked wondering what he wanted with him. "You have gone too far this time, Mr Watterson. I was willing to let you get away with fights and some small damage to school property," Leo started with a stern tone in his voice, but this made the Gumball raise an eyebrow.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Gumball asked. Principal Leo pointed to a nearby screen that was airing the news. He unmuted the television, and let the sound ring to their ears. "And so the blue cat supposedly climbed up to the roof of city hall and sprayed the words 'Lionscade Academy sucks' on the top of the building," the reporter spoke in front of the camera right in front of the Springburn City Hall, where the three hurtful words were, all in capital letters. They showed a cellphone video of a blue cat from behind spray painting the words. Gumball was terrified. He did not remember writing anything like this.

"W…what?! But sir I didn't do that!" Gumball protested not even recalling doing that or seeing any intention in doing it. "I don't want your excuses, boy! You're expelled!" Principle Leo shot back. Gumball couldn't help but snap at this point. "Sir, you care about me out of all the people in this school that are causing trouble?! I'm sure half of these kids have committed attempted murder! That Amy girl has tried to get me hurt a lot!" he retaliated. The school was full of a majority of bullies, and Gumball knew that.

"Say what you will, Mr Watterson, but Amy is going to be the next head of this school. She's smart, she's inventive, and most importantly she's not a trouble maker," Principle Leo said. This was what she was in his eyes. He pointed to the door. "Now leave," he added. Gumball just sighed, walking out of the door. His mother was going to kill him for this, but he was glad to have left at least some form of impression on Lionscade Academy while getting expelled. He just hoped that everything he had worked so hard for wouldn't fall apart when he departed from the academy.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18 Trouble at lionscade

Chapter 18: Trouble at Lionscade

Four straight days had passed since Gumball was expelled from Lionscade Academy. He was indeed miserable over this. Jamie was unhappy with him and so was his family. His mother had grounded him for a month. For the moment, Gumball was back in Elmore School, but this didn't cheer him up at all. He missed Springburn, having grown fond of it through all these days at the academy. Gumball was back in his hometown and everyone in the school was talking about him and how he changed so much, because he had not given up his bullying status, something which Tobias, who was sometimes an enemy to Gumball, learned the hard way.

Gumball was just sitting in the cafeteria at a table alone, obliviously being talked about amongst a group of girls in the cafeteria. Penny was talking to some of her friends about him. "He just won't talk to me. Something happened to him," she exclaimed, saddened by how Gumball had refused any contact with her. Not even give her a hello. The friendly nature of his was gone and his heart now belonged to Jamie, something Penny had not been notified about.

Suddenly, everyone's attention in the cafeteria was caught by the sound of the doors being slammed open, and Hank was standing there. "Gumball!" he called for him. Gumball quickly stood up and zipped to his friend. "Hank! What's wrong?" he asked the muscular bully, wondering why he was here in Elmore City in general, or how he was able to get here.

"Hank at home relaxing, but when Hank tried to get to school, it locked. The cliques are fighting each other, and teachers and security officers vanished," Hank explained the best he could. Gumball immediately saw this as a problem. "Wait… everyone is fighting with each other?! We have to get back to Lionscade!" Gumball declared. Hank nodded and went on ahead, Gumball following behind him. He had to skip school completely for today. After all he had lost his reason to care about anything or anyone, other than his siblings and Jamie.

Outside of the school, Gumball saw a white motorcycle that was normally ridden by a policeman. "Where'd you get this?" Gumball couldn't help but ask. "Hank dad used to be policeman before death. Hank took care of it for him," Hank responded. The motorcycle used to belong to his ex-cop father. Gumball was surprised that Hank could speak a sentence. Let alone comprehend monetary value in things. They just climbed on the motorcycle. The young bully wrapped his arms around Hank as he revved up the motorcycle and drove away, heading straight out of Elmore and going fast to get to Springburn.

One hour was spent for Gumball and Hank to arrive to Springburn, the sound of the engine piercing through the air. They went through the town, and Hank slammed on the breaks and stopped the motorcycle when they came up on the Lionscade academy gate.

Smoke was spreading into the sky from the gym class, and tons of students were fighting. It felt like a war waged on in the school and nobody could stop it. "Gumball, man!" Joshua was running up to the gate, Gumball perking his ears and spotting Joshua with his keen eyes. "Joshua! Stand back. Hank, open the gate!" Gumball ordered. Hank nodded, but he wondered how they were going to open it. He took a few steps back from the locked gate. "How Hank open it?" Hank asked while rolling up his sleeves. "…use your head!" Gumball answered. Thus, the muscular bully slammed his fists on the ground like a raging gorilla. "RAAAAHH!" he roared, tackling the gate with one swift charge with his skull. The gate flew straight open.

Hank groaned while on one knee, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "That… actually kinda hurt," he muttered. "Oh man, that was awesome," Joshua said while approaching them. "You remember the favor you owe me? Well, time to repay it. Go get the rest of the sports team and start dealing with the cliques," Gumball told him what to do. The quarterback nodded and went to do what he ordered. The little bully looked up to Hank. "Well, let's go put the leaders in their place," he said with a grin, and they both barged into Lionscade Academy.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19 Taking Lionscade Back Part I

Chapter 19: Taking Lionscade Back – Part I

Gumball and Hank were running across the campus of Lionscade Academy, passing through the groups of people from multiple cliques fighting. The security officers and teachers seemed to have vanished as well, something that was confusing him the most. They tried to avoid the clique members as much as they could. They arrived to the girls' dorm where the entrance was completely messed up. The furniture and paintings were majorly damaged and torn up, and Alex and Biff were standing there. As much as Gumball had hated to believe it, those two were the cause behind it.

"Alex…? You were behind all of this?! Seriously, I know you're a girl, but this has gone too far!" Gumball complained, insulting Alex in the same sentence. "You ruined my leadership, Watterson, and after you left, we had nothing making us look tough! But since you're here now, I'm going to tear you apart!" Alex responded. Hank tackled Biff, not wasting any time in starting the brawl. Gumball grabbed Alex while he was distracted, and started punching him in the gut and soon tearing at his face. When Gumball got the chance, he shoved the Metalminded leader to the floor and stomped on his face, knocking him out cold.

Gumball was panting as he looked over to Hank. He had already dealt with the now bruised and badly beaten Biff. Gumball went off upstairs and immediately made a straight shot for Anais' room. Most of the girls had hidden away in their rooms.

Gumball banged on his younger sister's door rapidly. "Anais, open up! It's me!" he wailed, trying to make sure she was alright. When the door opened, he was greeted by a punch to the face that made him fall flat on his back. "Ow…" he said, getting up and seeing Jamie standing there with Anais and Darwin in the back of the room. They had come to help protect the young rabbit. "What are you doing back here?" Jamie asked sternly. Gumball stood back up. "I came back for you i think i'm in love" Gumball answered jokingly. Jamie just gave a glare from not being amused by the joke, but she did understand that his crush had evolved quite a bit, from just being away from her for a few days. After the moment of the joke had passed gumball immediately refocused on the matter at hand.

"What happened while I was away?" Gumball asked them. "I tried to tell you before, but you got expelled. I saw Amy with a bag of spray paint. She painted herself blue and framed you," Darwin explained, but Principal Leo had ignored the truth when he tried to confess to him about the wicked feline. "And then she came around and started lying to everyone about you doing a lot of things. She made Alex go nuts when she told him you slept with his girlfriend," Jamie further explained what Amy had done to get the Metalminded involved in this disaster, but she didn't believe her for a second.

"…Alright, listen. Darwin, Anais, go get the cops because I doubt this will calm down on its own. Jamie, you have to find the security officers and teachers. They have to be somewhere on campus," Gumball ordered. His siblings nodded and took off. "What about you?" Jamie questioned. Gumball let out a grin with his sharp teeth showing. "I'm gonna go put the other leaders in their place, and please. Don't get hurt," Gumball pleaded. With that said, they both ran off in separate directions to deal with the big fight that was going on throughout Lionscade.

Once downstairs, Gumball found Biff awake again and groaning in pain. "What do now?" Hank asked, waiting for the next order from their practical leader. "Hank, you and Biff go try to calm things down," Gumball ordered, throwing his slingshot to Biff. "And why should I?" biff asked with a raised eyebrow. The answer started with Gumball cracking his knuckles. "Because, Biff, I can easily beat you down again, i don't care what amy lied to you about, now get on it you coward!" he commanded. His friends then went outside to handle things. Gumball went as well, leaving Alex unconscious in the girls' dorm.

Gumball made his way to the preppies dorm, and didn't hesitate to burst the door open and barge in like he had done before. When he entered, he found Ron Bosher standing alone with a pipe in fancy clothing like he was relaxing, ordering his men around the campus by using a radio. "Ron, what's gotten into you?! I thought the last jawline fracture taught you a lesson," Gumball asked while stretching. "You made me lose my power! No amount of money can regain that. Now, have at you!" Ron responded, charging at him and decking him across the face with a right hook. Gumball grabbed the rich preppy leader and shoved him back, throwing a punch in Ron's chest.

"You always sucked at fighting," he taunted, but the inbred leader threw an uppercut his opponent in the jaw, making him stumble back, but this gave him an idea. Gumball took up the familiar stance that Chavis used against him. "One…" he punched Ron in the stomach, making him hunch over in pain. "Two…" Gumball continued while throwing an uppercut back at Ron's jaw, making his head shoot up like a rocket. "…Three!" he finished, striking his fist in the chest with all of his strength, knocking Ron against the wall and making him fall unconscious from the heavy damage.

"Heh… maybe I'm not too bad at boxing after all," Gumball said after using the move he had been beaten by before against Chavis. He heard a banging noise coming from a closet. "Hello? Is anyone there?!" a lady's voice rang out from the closet. He was hesitant, but Gumball opened the door, seeing Chavis and Lily fall out of it. "Are you guys okay? Why were you in there?" Gumball asked out of a curiosity. "Ron threw us in there when we wouldn't help him," Chavis responded while he and Lily got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then… I don't care if you guys like or hate me, but I need your help. Get out there and help with the crowds," Gumball pleaded with them. Both nodded in instant obedience, like they had no denial or hesitation on that. "We'll get on it, boss," Lily responded still seeing him as the leader. She and Chavis left the building to help deal with the fighting cliques throughout the campus. Gumball went on his own to deal with the other clique leaders.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20 Taking Lionscade Back Part II

Chapter 20: Taking Lionscade Back Part II

Gumball was running across the campus where the cliques that were fighting were starting to get calmed down. Gumball and his friends' efforts in calming them down were starting to pay off. However, he knew that the brawl was nowhere near over. He arrived to the gym where the smoke was coming from. When he entered inside, he found a bonfire with the mascot's head in the center of it. It scared Gumball, but then he saw Frank in front of the fire with a tie around his head as a bandanna, along with two other nerds who were laughing and enjoying the heavy damage they had done to the gym by starting the bonfire.

"Frank! Haven't you learned anything?! I beat you into the ground before, and I'll do it again if I have to," Gumball threatened him, not wanting to give the former nerd leader the time of day, let alone a nice conversation after the stunt he tried to pull against his sister. "You're not gonna scare us off this time. Amy has got me back in power, and I can lead the nerds again!" Frank proclaimed cheerfully. His two buddies alongside him nodded in agreement, but Gumball rolled his eyes. "Whoopee, she's got you in control of the weakest clique of the school," he spat back with a piercing glare, making his claws appear from his hands. This immediately made the nerds run away and abandon their supposed leader.

"W-wait, can we talk about this? Maybe I can get you in with Amy on some position of power," Frank said backing up awkwardly, but the response he received was a punch in the face by Gumball. He knocked him to the floor and stomped on his chest, making him cough violently from getting the wind kicked out of him. While he was trying to get up, Gumball shoved him back enraged. "You get a fire extinguisher and put this out, or I'll give a good ol' confession to the cops when they get here!" he threatened him. Frank just sighed in defeat, nodding as he went to grab a fire extinguisher.

Gumball heard muffled cries for help coming from the changing rooms. He bolted off for the boys' changing room to find Zack and Joey both tied up. A surprise attack by the nerds had hit them. He cut the ropes that restrained them with his claw. "Thanks, dude. We got jumped by like six of those scrawny jerks," Zack exclaimed, happy that they were saved. "Amy came in and told Frank to order the nerds around again, and he just went nuts," Joey continued. Gumball just waved his hands, not wanting to hear more.

"I know, I know, and she needs to be stopped, all that jazz. Just go help calm things down before the cops get here. Hank needs your help," he claimed. The two looked at each other and both did a high five with Gumball before running off. Gumball ran out of the gym as well, all three of them running past Frank while he was extinguishing the fire he had started.

When Gumball stepped outside, he noticed one of the bushes shaking violently. His eyebrow raised high as he moved the leaves around, finding Charles hidden inside with the bottle rocket launcher in his hands and his spud cannon on his back. This gave the blue bully ideas in a split second. "Charles, what are you doing in there?" he questioned while helping him out. "There was just a lot of fighting. I-I can't handle tough situations," he responded with fear in his voice.

"Well, this is your time to get over that fear. You created these weapons with that thing in your skull you call a brain, so make yourself useful with them, and make yourself well known for them! Help my friends calm things down before the cops get here!" Gumball gave a speech to the cowardly nerd, trying to get him to help with his weapons. Charles nodded and straightened up. "Yes sir!" he saluted and took off to join the rowdy party.

It was now official. Gumball had gotten everyone he could get to help with the practical riot. Just then, Gumball now had to deal with one person in particular. The pink fur he saw through the crowd caught his eye. It was Amy alright, the one behind everything that led to this. Gumball was filled with vengeance against his enemy, and he just couldn't stop himself. He began to push through the crowd of cliques. Fighting, punching and bashing his way through anyone in his way, he went into the school to deal with her.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21 Revenge

Chapter 21: Revenge

Gumball was rushing into the school, looking around the dark unlit vicinity before hearing a screech over the loud speakers and Amy's voice boom in his ears. "This is an official announcement. Gumball is a pathetic coward who should have stayed in his pathetic home," she said followed by a laugh which any madman may use after explaining an evil plan. Soon, Gumball finally met paths and saw Amy walk down the steps gracefully like she hadn't started a practical riot. "Well speak of the coward," she insulted smirking. "Hello, Amy. You're dead," Gumball sneered, but Amy ran and climbed up the other set of steps, being pursued by the boy who wanted revenge against her.

Gumball was outside the school off the side of the building on the construction area. He saw a thin iron beam in between two platforms, the only way across to one another. "What made you come back? Why can't you just stay away, you spineless moggy?!" Amy shouted while standing across the other side behind a pile of bricks. Gumball glared, beginning to make his way across. "Because unlike you, I can make this school normal again!" he shot back, claiming to be a better leader who had taken the position of lead through force, whereas she just lied to everyone and turned them all against him.

Amy grabbed some bricks and chucked each one at him. Gumball was hit in the chest by a brick, falling off the side but thankfully grabbing onto the thin platform he had been balance walking across. He pulled himself back up, being more enraged than ever. He sprinted across, but already did Amy make a dash away, climbing up a nearby ladder up to another scaffold. Gumball was not far behind, but suddenly he heard a creaking noise, seeing a wheelbarrow full of tools being pushed off from the scaffold by his nemesis. The tools were raining down on Gumball and the ladder. He leaned off to the side of the ladder, hanging on by one hand and a foot. Gumball didn't avoid all of it as his arm was punctured by a screwdriver.

Gumball didn't let go. He ripped it out and looking at his blood painted on it. He threw it behind him and continued up the ladder. At last, he reached the top, and he found three rows of bells, each row having three bells above it dangling with dust covering them from a lack of use. Gumball saw Amy at the other side of the building. It was a dead end and she was just standing there, almost as if she was mocking him.

Gumball was about to run over to her but he heard a loud creaking noise. He looked up, seeing the first row of bells starting to move. Amy had turned on the timer for the bells to ring sooner. Gumball saw the middle bell fall off. He yelped and rolled out of the way, barely dodging it and seeing the rest of the bells falling at him. He let out a loud scream and charged for Amy's spot. He panted once he finally got away from the falling bells that crashed into the roof of the school.

Gumball was finally face to face with Amy, the one who had harassed him, his siblings and his girlfriend throughout his time at the academy, "It looks like I almost had you there, Gumball," Amy teased while her foe straightened up.

"Why did you do this? How could you do all of this?! I thought we were friends!" Gumball demanded to know. Amy just gave a maniacal laugh, showing her sharp teeth before him. "Don't you see? I can get away with anything! I'm going to be the next head of this school no matter what! I've gotten at least five kids expelled including you, and seven teachers sent to the mental asylum! I even tied up the principal in his office, and all the security officers and teachers in the cellar where you fought Hank! Face it Gumball! I've won! There's no stopping me now!" Amy hollered while pacing back and forth, but Gumball did not take his focus off her.

"You're sick! You're messed up!" Gumball declared, berating her for jeopardizing the whole academy. "Of course I am. But, at least my mother doesn't make her living on her back," she insulted him one more. Gumball was frozen for a stiff second. "…what did you just say?!" he exploded, tackling her with all of his rage. They both fell off the side of the building and slammed into the scaffold below, breaking through it and landing on the next one.

Gumball was on all fours while trying to get up, groaning. He was struck in the face by Amy's knee, falling to the floor on his back. Amy slammed her foot on Gumball's throat, trying to choke him to unconsciousness. Gumball made his claws pop out of his hand and stabbed her in the side of her leg, making her jerk back in pain and fall over. "I'm not going to lose… not this time!" he roared, getting up and jumping at her, pinning her down to the ground. Now was his chance. With no mercy, he began punching her in the face. The force of their combined weight shaking and rumbling the scaffold was too much for it to handle. They broke through it and crashed through the skylight of the principal's office.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22 The end

Chapter 22: The End

Gumball was groaning while getting off the ground after the battle with Amy. He was lying in the principal's office and was surrounded by tons of glass that they had broken while falling through the skylight. Amy was lying beside him unconscious. When Gumball looked up, he saw Principal Leo sitting in his big fancy office chair tied up. "Amy! I heard everything from here! You're expelled!" he yelled at the unconscious she-devil like he didn't care if she wasn't awake. He turned to the heroic Gumball. "Watterson, untie me this instant," Leo demanded. Gumball took in a deep breath. "Yes sir," he said, but he kicked Amy in the side with force. "Whoops, didn't see ya there," he joked before going over and untying Leo.

The freed Principal Leo stood up and stretched. "Get that trash out of my office," he ordered while they heard police and ambulance sirens outside. Gumball nodded, going over and grabbing Amy by the ankles and dragging her just outside the office door. "You certainly have a passion I haven't seen in a while, boy. You have the flaming lion inside of you… the lion which the original founder of this school had… a lone wolf. Even after being casted out, you came and saved the day," Leo claimed. Gumball just nodded while brushing some dust off of him.

"You got that right… actually sir, that's not entirely true. I had some help. A lot, in fact," Gumball started. "Really?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, my little sister helped me a lot. She's really smart and gets nothing but A's in all her classes," Gumball claimed. "Well then. We must advance her to middle school level of classes. We can't let such a great mind become wasted potential," Leo responded while they were walking down the steps. "And my younger brother Darwin knew what Amy was up to a lot, but he helped me when I needed it, but you never believed him," the young feline continued. "I must give him an apology basket of gifts, and I'll supply a complimentary fish tank for him," the principal said wanting to return the favor to Gumball for saving him.

"And then there's Hank, Zack and Joey. They aren't too smart, but they tried to keep things calm in school. They were just never able to. Hank's dumb and I think he was supposed to graduate two years ago," Gumball recalled past conversations he had with the bully leader. "He will get a guaranteed graduation this year, I can reassure that! And this Zack and Joey duo will be awarded with a few easy A's for the next month in all classes," Leo said. "And my girlfriend Jamie… listen, she helped me even survive in this academy. Can you forget about expelling me?" Gumball pleaded. The principal put his hands on the shoulders of his blue jacket. "I don't know what you're talking about," Leo claimed with a smile, allowing Gumball to come back.

As they got outside, they saw everything starting to calm down. Leo immediately led two of the officers inside to get Amy. Suddenly, Gumball caught something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Ron, Alex and Frank all handcuffed against a wall. He immediately went over to the officer but then he saw Amy being dragged out by a police officer with Leo following. "You can't arrest those guys!" he said, even though he hated frank with every fiber in his body. "That's not up to you, kid. That's up to the principal on who to press charges on," the policeman responded. Gumball looked up to the principal. Leo sighed as he knew that Ron, Alex and Frank all had big hands involved in this mess for getting this practical riot started.

"Let them go officer. If my acquaintance here says that they are innocent, I swear on my reputation as principal that they are innocent," Leo reassured Gumball's plight. The officer just sighed, acting irritated to do this, but he removed the handcuffs from them. "Why did you help us?" Ron questioned in confusion since they all had tried to harm Gumball. "Just because you guys are major morons, you don't deserve jail time over one insane girl," Gumball answered. All three began to walk away in their own directions to get back to their dorms, not even thanking him for his deeds. Everything was calming down and he saw the security officers and teachers finally return. Jamie had found them all right.

After a few hours, the police were beginning to leave after questioning everyone, and Gumball was sitting on the steps to the school. Jamie came by and approached him. "So, you saved the day," she said almost in disbelief of this fact while sitting beside him. "Yep. What can I say? I owe you a lot for helping me survive in this place, so if there's anything I can do to repay you, just say the word," Gumball told her. Jamie just scratched her head. "Alright, fine. How about a couple more dates and we'll call it even," Jamie suggested. Gumball didn't protest it and nodded.

Gumball suddenly saw Biff, Chavis, Lily and Joshua approaching in one small group. "Sorry for you guys getting dragged into that," Gumball apologized. "Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had in a while," Chavis responded. "Yeah, you may not have been here for long, but you sure have made an impression… even if you are a jerk," Biff claimed, content with all that had occurred even with the bad blood he had with Gumball. "Yeah, Watterson. You saved the day. This would have been a lot worse if you didn't come back," Joshua continued. "What we're trying to say is thanks for all you've done. Welcome to Lionscade," Lily finished. Right after, the group began to break apart and walk away in separate directions.

Gumball spotted Amy being put in the back of a police car. "I'll be right back, Jamie," he said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving a crimson red blush on her face. He stood up and walked over to the police officer who was loading Amy into the back of the car.

"Excuse me sir, what's going to happen to her?" Gumball couldn't help but ask. "She'll be going to a mental institution," the officer simply answered before walking to the front of the car. Gumball went up to the open window. "Hey Amy, let me ask you before you go. Did you really think it was gonna be as simple as it seemed?" Gumball asked. Amy let out a sigh. "I had every piece in this chessboard. Every pawn was in my control. But I still lost to the king," Amy told herself looking at the floor of the police car. She was referring to him in a chess-like manner.

"You have a silver tongue, but not a silver brain. You had nothing, Amy. You just tried to turn my own pawns against me, but you know what happens when a pawn reaches the other side of the board?" Gumball questioned, seeing Amy's ears flick up with confusion. "…you can change that pawn into anything you want," Gumball finished, having used her own chess metaphors against her. He walked away, giving a wave while the police car drove away with Amy in the back.

Gumball could see Hank, Charles, Zack and Joey, all tired out, relaxing around and laughing it up, just recalling the funny brawl they had just been involved in. "Dude, that was awesome!" he heard. Gumball turned around to see Darwin standing there with Anais. "What made you come back to help us?" their younger sister questioned wondering if there was more behind his intentions.

"Hank came and got me. Elmore was nice to revisit, but… it's not here… besides, I couldn't let you guys get picked on by anyone other than me," Gumball laughed. The younger siblings hugged him. Everything was going back to normal in Springburn and Gumball had no intention to leave Lionscade anytime soon. As long as he had all of this to stay around for.

The End...


End file.
